


Nobody believes me

by parkshan820



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Bucky has short hair, Family Issues, Ghosts, Kids, M/M, Spirits, no metal arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 38,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Steve and Bucky has been married for 6 months and Bucky has no choice but to tell Steve his big secert. Bucky can see and talk to spirits or well the dead. He was born with this gift from his mother. How will Steve react Bucky is not sure. Will Steve no longer love Bucky and call him names? Read to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

My name is James Buchanan Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky. Well, I guess my last name is Rogers now. I have fallen in love and married Steve Grant Rogers for 6 months. I have manage to hide my biggest secert from Steve this whole time. I can see and talk to ghosts. My mother had this gift and I have her gift. My mother said to me that they have unfinished business and our job is to help them so they can go into the light. I first saw them when I was 6 years old. Then when I turned 12 years old I had my first conversation with a ghost. Everyone was amazed that my parents oldest son was more their mother than their father. But when I turned 16 years old I found out I was an omega and that I liked guys. I have an antique store with Pepper Potts. I have 3 best friends. Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, and Pepper Potts. They are all Omegas and know my secret. They have asked why I didn't tell my husband my gift yet and the reason is that I am afraid that Steve is going to call me a freak and will no longer love me. That is silly is probably what your thinking and I know that, but everyone has fears, and that is one of mine. But in order to learn my story, I have to tell you there's first. And soon, you will find out why.


	2. the beginning

Bucky signs, waking up to the bright sunlight into his eyes. Bucky grumbles and and rolls/dragged himself out of bed. Food, he smells food. Must get to food. As Bucky slowly walks down the stairs he hears Steve whistling. As Bucky enters the kitchen he hugs Steve, well more like leaned against Steve. By pressing his chest against Steve's bare back and wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. " Morning" Bucky says tiredly and kisses Steve's left shoulder blade. Steve smiles. " Morning sweetheart" Steve whispers and turns around and kiss Bucky. Bucky melts into the kiss. It was one of those rare days where Steve wasn't called into the hospital, Steve being a doctor is great but... Bucky decides not to finish the thought into his head and kisses Steve again. But then, right on cue, the Steve's cellphone rings. " Damn it " Bucky groans. Bucky just wants one morning with Bucky. Life was punishing Steve. As Steve answers his cell phone, Bucky decides to get ready for work. " Buck? Baby where are you?" Steve calls. Bucky goes down the stairs while finishing buttoning his shirt up. Bucky grabs his coat and kisses Steve. " Let me guess, work called?" Bucky asks and put his shoes on. " Yeah" Steve answers and grabs his car keys. Steve and Bucky walk to their vehicles, the married couple kiss one last time and part to there own ways.

" Steve man, how are you doing!?" Sam wilson says. Steve smiles "hey not much man" Steve replies while taking off his doctors lab coat. " Man, it's been a long morning and we are only half way through our shift." Sam complains. " Lunch?" Steve asks Sam. Sam nods. " Hell yeah" They both walked to the nearest café. " So, anything new?" Sam asks while sitting down. Steve shakes his head and Sam signs. " How's Bucky? Your husband? " Sam asks. " Well, he's ok I just hate how my family hates him." Steve replies and frowns. Sam sits back surprised. " Wow, I feel bad for Buck." Sam says sadly. " Yeah and not to mention his family loves me." Steve exclaims. " That's nuts! Sarah and Joe doesn't like him? Have you ask them why?" Sam asks. Steve signs. " They think he's hiding something and that Buck has a good heart but he is not good for me. " Steve says. Sam gives him a look. Then leans forward. " Is he?" Sam asks confused. " I don't know!" Steve exclaims. " Well ask duh" sam shots back raising a brow at him. Steve took a breath. " Ok. I ask him tonight. Steve says seriously. " Good, now we need to go back to work." Sam says. Steve groans while Sam laughs. 

Bucky opens the door ofethe antique shop and smiles at Pepper. " Hi, Pepper." Bucky says and sets the two coffees down on the counters. " Bucky! About time, we got lots of boxes that needs to be sorted and cataloged. " Pepper says and grabs her coffee. Bucky smiles again. " Now heres the big question, are they really antiques?" Bucky asks and Pepper laughs. "Yes darling they are. Theyare dated in the mid victorian times." Pepper exclaims. Bucky perks up. " Really, I love antiques. They are quite beautiful. " Bucky signs and takes a sip of coffee and grimace. There's 3 sugars. Ew too sweet. Its suppose to be 2 sugars. " They didn't get your coffee order right?" Pepper asks seeing Bucky's face. Bucky just nods and puts the coffee on the counter. " Where's some water? " Bucky asks and Pepper hands him a bottle of water. Bucky smiles and grabs the water bottle and walking down the stairs. Bucky rounds the corner and heads to his desk to grab a clipboard. He heads to the backroom. Bucky opens the door and stops in his tracks. " Holy shit" Bucky whispers. That's a lot of boxes to sort. " Ok. Now where to start." Bucky mutters looking around. Today was going to be a long day.

*5 hours later*   
Bucky sets the the last box down. " And there. All done." Bucky says and steps back and put his hands onto his hips. " Hey Bucky you all done." Pepper asks. Bucky looks over and smiles. " Hey Pepper. Yes I'm all done. Finally." Bucky says while trying to catch his breath. " Good, now its time to close up." Pepper says while giggling. Bucky looks at her surprise. " It's time to go home already. I spend all day down here." Bucky questions. Pepper nods. Bucky signs. " Goodnight Pepper." Bucky says and goes upstairs to grab his coat. By the time Bucky has his shoes and coat on, Pepper has flipped the sign that now says 'closed' and was waiting by the door. Bucky walks out with Pepper and they hug one last time and parted to go home. " See ya tomorrow Buck." Pepper says. " See you tomorrow Pep" Bucky says using her nickname. Peper smiles and goes into her car. As Bucky was driving home, he signed. Today aas hard and he was exhausted. He just wanted to go home and cuddle Steve. Thats all he is asking. Like nothing can go wrong.


	3. Alan Demunn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ] this means a flashback.

Bucky drove into the driveway and parked the car. Once he turns the car off he gets out and walks up to his house. Bucky knew the door was unlocked since Steve's car was here. Once Bucky opened the door Steve walked into the hallway. " Hey babe." Steve says and kisses Bucky. " Hey." Bucky says tiredly. " I made dinner." Steve answers. Bucky smiles and heads towards the kitchen. Sure enough on the table was 2 plates of spaghetti with 2 glasses of red wine with a candle lit in the middle. Bucky smiles. Steve comes up behind Bucky and puts his hands onto Bucky's hips. " What's the special occasion? " Bucky asks and turns his head to raise his eyebrow. Steve chuckles. " Well, I just cooked this for you because I love you." Steve whispers into Bucky's ear. Bucky blushed and smacks Steve's shoulder playfully. " your such a cheese ball." Bucky says. Steve laughs. He pulls Bucky's chair out for him and Bucky blushes again. Once Bucky has sat down Steve went to his seat and smiled. They both started to eat. A couple of hours later the couple was cuddling on the couch watching Band of Brothers. Bucky was calm, it's been a while since a ghost has called for help that he felt relaxed. " Hey, Bucky. Are you hiding somethin from me?" Steve asks out of the blue. Bucky pulls away from Steve in surprise. " Ummm no, why you asking?" Bucky says his eyebrow furrow in confusion and concern. But also secretly a little bit of fear. " nothing I was just asking." Steve says. Bucky shakes his head. " No, there's a reason your asking. What is it?" Bucky asks kinda rasing his voice. Steve signs. " Well, my family thinks that you are hiding something, and I was just asking babe, take a deep breath." Steve says gently. Bucky holds his breath and had to grit his teeth when Steve mentioned his family. Bucky has no idea what he did to make his family hates him. Bucky envies Steve for Bucky's family loving him. It's not really fair but honestly let's face it. Life is unfair. Bucky released his breath that he was holding and nodded. "I'm sorry. " Bucky mumbles sadly and looks down at the floor. " hey Bucky, it's alright. I love you. " Steve says. Bucky looks at him and shyly smiles. Steve grins. " There's that smile." Bucky blushes and looks down again still shyly smiling. " Aww are you blushing?" Steve teases and Bucky swats him playfully. " Ok, I am so what?" Bucky says blushing a deeper red. "You know, you're really cute when your blushing. " Steve teases again. Then Steve tickles Bucky's side and Bucky burst into laughter. " No, no! Steve stop please! Oh my god Steve!" Bucky yells in laughter. Steve laughs watching Bucky's pathetic attempts to escape. Steve smiles and stops and kisses Bucky. " Come on, it's time for bed." Steve says against Bucky's lips. Bucky nods and Steve carrys Bucky to bed. God how did Bucky ge so lucky, Bucky didn't know. 

Bucky enters the antique shop and Pepper hugs him. " Hey darling." Pepper says. " Hey." Bucky replies and kisses her cheek. " Clint and Wanda is coming over today." Pepper says. " That's great. " Bucky replies. As right on cue Wanda and Clint walks in the antique store. "Well hello. I see some nice omegas here." Clint says and hugs Pepper then Bucky. " Oh stop it, you are just as beautiful. " Pepper says. Everyone smiles and laughs. Steve and Sam comes in. " Well, isn't it the most gorgeous omega I seen." Steve teases and kisses Bucky. Bucky blushes and kisses Steve again. " I thought you were at work?" Bucky asks. Steve grins. " I am and anyway I wanted to give my beautiful and loving husband lunch, so here you go." Steve says and hands him a bag. Bucky blushes when Steve calls him beautiful and grabs the bag. "Well, thank you. Love you. " Bucky says and kisses Steve on the cheek. Steve smiles. " Love you too sweetheart." Steve says and kisses Bucky one more time and walks out with Sam. Wanda signs. " I hope I find someone who will love me like that." Wanda says. "You will soon." Clint says. Bucky grins and pulls out a sandwich. " Anyway I have to set some stuff up." Pepper says and Bucky puts his half eaten sandwich down to help. A couple hours later everyone has finish setting some stuff up and they were now sitting around. " So Bucky, have you told Steve your gift yet?" Wanda asks. Bucky blushes and looks down. " Umm no." Bucky says. Clint signs. " Well, Buck you have to tell him soon." Clint says. Bucky glares at Clint. " Ya, like remember last time I told a boyfriend that." Bucky hisses. Everyone shudders as the flashbacks runs through their heads.

[ Bucky was holding hands with Brock Rumlow as they were walking down the street. They have been dating for a year and a half and Bucky was going to tell him about his gift. " Brock, I have something to tell you." Bucky says and looks at Brock. " What's that baby." Brock says. Bucky takes a deep breath. "I have a gift. I can see and talk to ghosts. I was born with this gift." Bucky says. Brock stares at Bucky then bursts into laughter. " Nice joke babe." Brock says. Bucky frowns. " I'm not joking." Bucky replies. Brock looks at him. " Wait, your not kidding." Brock says. Bucky looks at him. " Oh my god, I'm dating a freak." Brock says. Bucky looks at him hurt. " I'm not a freak." Bucky says. "Yes, yes you are. Stay away from me." Brock says and starts to walk away. " Wait! Brock, let me explain." Bucky says and grabs Brock's arm. Brock turns and pushes Bucky to the ground. Bucky looks up at him with tears. " Go ahead and cry. No one will care. Who wants to love a freak. We are done. Don't come near me again freak." Brock laughs and walks away, leaving Bucky on the ground heart broken. ]

"I can't tell Steve. I can't go through that again." Bucky says and looks away from his friends. Clint puts a hand onto his thigh as Wanda hugs Bucky. " It's your choice Bucky. But just so you know that we or your family don't think you are a freak, your amazing." Wanda says. Bucky whimpers and hugs Wanda. Pepper looks at Bucky sadly. But then Bucky pulls away and wipes away the tears that he didn't know he was shedding. " I will tell him some day, just not now, it's still to early." Bucky says and smiles at them. Everyone nods and smiles back at Bucky. Just then the lights went out. " Oh great, hold on, I will go to the fusebox." Bucky says and stands up. He walks down the stairs with a flashlight he caught from the counter. He walks through the shelves and all of a sudden some one was in front of him. Bucky gasps and drops his flashlight. " Jesus christ. Who are you?" Bucky asks. The man smirks. " Just stay out of my way." The man says and disappears. The lights turn on. Bucky gulps. The guy looked like he came from a car accident. Bucky jogs to the stairs and goes up the stairs. " Hey Buck. What's up your pale man." Clint says. Bucky grins. " A friend decided to surprise me." Bucky says. "Ahh got yeah" Clint says. Bucky grabs his laptop and starts to type away on it. " Here we go. Alan Demunn, he died in a car accident about 5 days ago. 42 years old." Bucky says. Pepper leans against the counter. " So what does this ghost want?" Pepper asks. Bucky signs. " I don't know, but he has a son. So tomorrow I'm going to ask him some questions." Bucky says and closes his laptop. "Can I come?" Wanda asks. Bucky nods. " Well, it's late so I'm going home." Bucky says when he checks his watch. "Yeah, I need to head home to." Clint says and grabs his stuff. " See yeah later guys." Clint says and walks out. "Well, I have a date so see you." Wanda says and walks out too. " I should start closing up, I hope I get to see you tomorrow dear". Pepper says to Bucky. Bucky nods and smiles and walks out.


	4. The death of Alan Demunn.

Bucky as just turned into Wanda's driveway and honked the horn. " I'm coming jeez hold your horses. " Wanda says while getting in the car. Bucky grins and blinked innocently. " I don't have any horses though. How am I going to hold them?" Bucky says. Wanda laughs at Bucky's sarcasm. Bucky backed out and started driving down the road. " So, where are we going?" Wanda asks. " Well, we are going to the next down called Secrets." Bucky says. Wanda looks at him. " That's a half hour drive." Wanda says and turns on the radio. Bucky nods and changes the channel. " I like this song." Wanda says and starts rocking her head to 'Lose Control" by Hedley. Bucky just shrugs and smiles. 

*35 minutes later* 

"Ok and we are here." Bucky says turning off the car. " Finally." Wanda says and hops out of the car. Bucky grins and gets out of the car. Wanda waits for Bucky to catch up then knocks on the door. "Are they home? " Wanda asks. " Should be. There car is in the driveway. " Bucky says. Just then the door opens. He leans onto the door frame. " Can I help you?" The man says and Bucky speaks up. " Hello, my name is James Rogers, but everyone calls me Bucky, and this is Wanda Maximoff. " Bucky says. The man nods. " Hi my name is Scott Demunn, please come in". Scott says and steps to the side. Both Bucky and Wanda enters the house. They walk into the living room that had a couch, 3 bookselves, a flat screen TV, 2 chairs, a living room table, and a big family photo hanging above the blue couch. " Please take a seat." Scott says and he sits in the Green chair. Both Bucky and Wanda sits down on the blue couch. Scott leans forward. " So, what can I do for you?" Scott asks. Bucky looks over at Wanda and leans forward. " Yes well, I heard that your father, Alan Demunn, was in a car accident. " Bucky says carefully. Scott leans back. " Yes, I was in the accident too, but sadly my father has died." Scott says sadly. Wanda leans forward. " I'm sorry for your loss." Wanda says and Scott nods at her. " Yes well, drunk driver. What can I say?" Scott says and shrugs. Bucky takes a deep breath. " Did anything happen that would make your father upset?" Bucky asks. Scott looks at Bucky carefully. " Well, no not that I can think of. But my dad had some antiques. I knew that I saw you somewhere." Scott says. Bucky smiles. " That's great, can I take a look at them?" Bucky asks. Scott nods and walks off. A few minutes later Scott coms back in with a box and sets it on the living room table. Bucky carefully grabs glass. " This is beautiful. These are definitely antiques. " Bucky says. Scott smiles. Just then the front door opens. " Honey, I'm home!" A women voice calls out. " I'm in here sweetie." Scott says. A blond women walks in. She smiles. " who are these lovely people." The blond says. Scott stands up. " Justine, this is Bucky and Wanda, they came here to talk about my father." Scott says. Bucky stands up. " Hi, nice to meet you." Bucky says and holds his hand out. Justine smiles. " Oh, it's lovely to see you too Bucky." Justine says and shakes his hand. " Well, I can see your busy, so I take these and be on my way. Here's my number if you want to talk, or just stop by my store." Bucky says and grabs the box. They all walk to the front door. "Well, it's nice to see you." Bucky says. " You too Bucky and Wanda." Scott says and puts his arm around Justine's shoulders. Bucky smiles and walks down the steps. He puts the box in the back seat and got behind the wheel. Once Bucky and Wanda were ready, Bucky drives off and to his store.

" Well, that went well." Wanda says. Bucky enters the antique store and sets the box onto the counter. " Ya it did." Bucky says. Pepper comes up the stairs. " Bucky, Wanda it's so nice to see you." Pepper says and hugs Wanda then hugs Bucky. " Well, I'm here everyday Pep." Bucky says. Pepper laughs and says. " Thats true." Wanda giggles. " Well, I gotta go, it's nice to see you guys!" Wanda says and walks out of the store. Pepper looks at the box. "Oo he had some antiques. " Pepper says. Bucky grins. " Well, more like his father did." Bucky says. Bucky picks up the glass. "These are beautiful. " Pepper says. Bucky nods. Just then Bucky heard a voice behind him. " I told you to stay away!" Bucky yelps and almost drops the glass. Bucky whips around to see Alan with a amused look on his face. " Hey, that's not funny. I was just trying to help." Bucky says and point at Alan. " Darling who are you talking to?" Pepper says. But she shuts up once she heard Alan's name. "Well, maybe I don't want your help." Alan says. Bucky gives Alan a look. "Well too bad you are getting help, so tell me what happened?" Bucky says. Alan signs. " Fine, me and my son, Scott got into a car accident. A drunk driver hit us on the side. I was heavily bleeding. Scott said he was going to get help but he never came back! He left me to die!" Alan says angrily. " That's terrible. " Bucky says. " Yes and now my son is going to regret it." Alan says and disappears. Bucky signs. " What just happen?" Pepper asks. " Well, Scott went to get help but he never came back. He just left his father to die." Bucky says and puts the glass onto the counter. Pepper shakes her head. " Have you heard his side of the story?" Pepper asks. Bucky shrugs. " He kinda just told me that they got into a car accident and that his father died, that's it." Bucky says. " Well, he's no help." Pepper mutters. " Well, they might come to the store today or tomorrow. " Bucky says. " Well, that's great! " Pepper exclaims. Bucky nods. " Well, I am going to set this stuff up then call it a day." Pepper says. Bucky nods. " Here let me help." Bucky says. A couple of hours later, Bucky closes the door and locks it. Pepper signs. " Today has been a long day." Pepper says. Bucky signs. " Tell me about it." Bucky mumbles. " Well, goodnight Buck." Pepper says. Bucky smiles. " Goodnight Pep." Bucky says. Bucky gets into the car. " Hello again." Alan says. "Holy shit! Stop scaring me like that." Bucky yelps. " Why, it's fun." Alan says laughing. Bucky grins. " Do you want to talk to your son?" Bucky asks. Alan signs then nods. " Hell, might as well." Alan mutters. " Maybe tomorrow, because I am exhausted and I have a husband to go home to." Bucky says. Alan nods and disappears. Bucky takes a deep breath and drives home.


	5. No, not yet. I'm too afraid.

Bucky walked into the house and leaned against the door. " Steve you there." Bucky called and dropped his coat heavily onto the railing of the staircase. Steve walks down the stairs and smiles. " Hey sweetheart." Steve says and kisses Bucky. Bucky smiles and hugs Steve. " You ok babe?" Steve asks. " Yeah, just been a long day." Bucky says. Steve smiles and picks up Bucky bridal style. "Now why doesn't this seem familiar. " Steve says. Bucky giggles. Steve walks up the stairs and drops Bucky onto the bed. Steve lays down beside Bucky. Bucky cuddles up to Steve and put his head onto Steve's chest. Steve signs and runs his fingers through Bucky's hair. "Have you ever thought about kids?" Steve asks. Bucky sits up. " What?" Bucky asks. Steve sits up. Bucky gets out of bed and went into the bathroom. "Come on Buck, we have the money. What's holding you back?" Steve says. Following Bucky. Bucky goes down the stairs and walks into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. " It's just that we both have busy schedules and maybe I'm not ready." Bucky says while taking a sip of water. " Are you kidding me! That such a stupid excuse!" Yells Steve. Bucky looks at him wide eyed. Is Steve really yelling at him for this? Bucky hurt turns to anger quickly. "You coward! How are you to decide what I want! It's my body not yours! " Yells Bucky. Steve scoffs. " What are you afraid of?!" Steve yells. " Nothing! I'm just not 100% ready for kids yet! And anyway who the hell are you to decide what I want!" Bucky scoffs. Steve had enough of Bucky's excuses. " Fine! If you don't then I WILL FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT FOR ME!!" Yells Steve. Bucky stares at Steve in horror and Bucky felt his heart break. " oh my god Bucky. I-I di-din't mean th-that. " Steve says. Steve tries to take a step towards his husband but Bucky scrambles back with tears rolling down his cheeks. " Stay away from me." Bucky whimpers out. All Steve could do was look at Bucky with a heart broken expression. " You promise me you wouldn't let your family hurt me. But your just like them." Bucky puts his hand over his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut. Bucky lets out a sob and run to his bedroom and slam the door shut. Steve kicks himself. How could he says that to Bucky. Steve shakes his head and lays down onto there couch. Steve stares at the ceiling. Hopefully Bucky will forgive him. Hopefully.

Bucky stumbles into the antique store. " Whoa Bucky, take it easy. Are you alright dear? " Pepper asks. Bucky just shakes his head and went downstairs. He slumps into his office chair and put his head into his hands. Pepper comes down. "Sweetheart, please tell me what's going on? " Pepper says. Bucky just stands up ad hugs Pepper. " How darling, it's alright." Pepper says as Bucky starts to cry. Pepper furrows her eyebrows. What the hell happen last night that made Bucky so upset? Without Bucky noticing, Pepper pulls her phone out and texts her husband a text. 

Tony pulls his phone out. He got a text from his wife. Pepper: What the hell happen with Steve and Bucky? Bucky is miserable! ; Tony frowns. What the hell? They never fight. Well it's lunch time, might as well find out. " Hey Steve what's up? " Tony says once he reaches Steve's group of friends. Which involves Doctor Wilson, himself, and Nurse Natasha Romanoff. " Not much." Steve says quietly. Tony gives Steve a look. " Hmmm really? Cause I got a text from Pepper saying that Bucky is miserable." Tony says. Natasha looks at Steve. " What happened?" Natasha asks. Steve signs. " We just got into a little argument, that's all." Steve says. Natasha raises her eyebrow. " What about?" She asks. Shit, Steve couldn't get out of this one. Steve took a deep breath. Steve looks at everyone guiltily. " Umm well, I ask Bucky what he thought about kids and he said he wasn't ready but I thought he was making excuses and I got so angry at him. So I told him that if he couldn't do it for me, I will find someone who would. But I didn't mean it." Steve says frantically. Sam hits him on the side of the head. " Ow!" Steve yelps. " What the hell man! That's not cool! You better fix this." Sam threatens. Steve just nods. What the hell is he going to do?

Bucky takes a deep breath. Bucky was waiting around for Alan. Bucky was humming and sweeping up the floors when he heard the bell ring. Signaling that someone has came in. Bucky looks up and grins. " Hey Bucky." Scott says. Bucky puts his broom away. " Hey, how you doing? " Bucky says. " Not much." Scott says grinning. Bucky heard a voice. " Ok let's do this." Bucky looks to his left seeing Alan. Bucky nods at Alan. " Scott. I have something to tell you. I have a gift. I can see and talk to ghosts. Your father Alan is right beside me on my left side." Bucky says to Scott. Scott raises his eyebrows. " Really. You seen my father!" Bucky nods. Scott looks to Bucky's left. "Dad, can you ever forgive me?" Scott says. Alan signs. " Of course, it's just why? Why have you left me." Alan pleaded. Bucky looks at Scott. " Alan wants to know why you left him to die?" Bucky says. Scott shakes his head a single tear rolling down his cheek. " Dad I haven't left you to die. I went to get some help but by the time we came back, you were already dead." Scott sobs. Alan looked surprised. " oh son I'm so sorry. I can't believe that I blamed my own son." Alan says starting to cry. Bucky smiles. " Alan is so sorry. He feels so guilty for blaming you. He wants to know if you can ever forgive him." Bucky whispers. Scott nods. " Of course I forgive you dad. I love you. Alan nods. Tell him I forgive him too. " Bucky nods. " Your father forgives you. Its part of life." Bucky says. Alan gasps. Bucky looks over. " You see the light?" Bucky asks. Alan nods. " It's so beautiful. " Alan whispers. " Go ahead. " Bucky whispers. Alan starts to aalk toward the light. He stops and looks at Bucky. " You know. You should forgive your husband. He really didn't mean it." Alan says. Bucky looks at him. Alan smiles and touches Scott's cheek. But then he turns and walks into the light. Scott touches his cheek and smiles. Scott looks at Bucky. " Thank you." Scott whispers. Bucky nods at Scott and Scott leaves the store. Bucky smiles brighter. But then frowns at what Alan has said. What I am going to do. Was the first thought that pops into Bucky's head. And for the first time, Bucky had to battle himself.


	6. I'm sorry

Bucky signed. He had to go home in an hour and he couldn't help but feel dread in the pit of his stomach. Pepper looks at Bucky. " You know, you can stay at my place instead tonight." She says gently rubbing his back. " I know but I need to forgive him. He didn't mean it." Bucky says. Pepper shakes her head. " Did you get Alan into the light?" Pepper asks. Bucky nods. Pepper smiles and kisses Bucky's cheek. Bucky looks at Pepper with fear in his eyes. " I'm going to tell Steve." Bucky says. Pepper leans back. " Umm tell him what?" Pepper asks confused. "My gift." Bucky says confident. " Ok, please tell me what happens." Pepper pleads. " Pep, I'm scared." Bucky says feeling very vulnerable. " It's going to be alright. Anyway Steve loves you, and if he truly loves you, he should be find with it and accept who you are." Pepper says. Bucky smiles and hugs Pepper. " You always give the best hugs." Bucky whispers into Pepper's ear. " So I have been told." Pepper giggles. Bucky grabs his coat. " Ok, wish me luck. " Bucky replies and walks out and towards his car. " Oh trust me, I'm praying for you. " Pepper says. Bucky smiles and drives off.

Bucky opens the front door. He hang his coat up and kicks off his shoes. Bucky walks into the kitchen and turns on the light. Bucky shrieks. " HOLY FUCK!" Steve yells. " What the hell were you doing in the dark! Don't scare me like that. Oh my god." Bucky says and puts his hand over his heart and taking deep breaths to calm his beating heart. " Sorry sweetheart. I just didn't think that you come home." Steve whispers. Bucky walks over to Steve and hugs him. " I'm sorry for over reacting." Bucky replies. Steve hugs back almost instantly. " No Buck, I'm sorry. I said the worst thing on earth." Steve chokes out. Bucky shushes Steve and kisses him. " Well, either way I forgive you. " Bucky mumbles against Steve's lips. " I just wanted to know why you are so afraid of having kids? " Steve asks. Bucky signs. " It's because of me." Bucky says. Steve looks down at him. " What do you mean?" Steve asks. Bucky takes a deep breath and opens his mouth. It's now or never. But instead blurts out. " Well your family hates me and if I have kids, I don't want them to be neglected because of me." Bucky says. Well, that was one of his fears. " Oh Bucky. " Steve says and hugs his husband. " They would never." Steve answers. "It didn't stop them from insulting meat the wedding." Bucky grumbles. It was supposed to be a good night of Bucky. But instead before the ceremony, Steve's family has came by to insult him. Sarah didn't of course, she's too kind hearted. " I know baby, and they will never hurt you. Now is there anything else? " Steve asks. Bucky went to say about his gift but his body had different plans. Instead he shakes his head no. Steve nods and kisses Bucky. " Let's go to bed." Steve says to Bucky. Bucky nods and follow Steve up the stairs. 

Bucky signs. " I was so close to tell Steve and it's like my brain shuts down and it won't let the words out" Bucky groans. Clint raises his eyebrows. " Wow, like you say your confessions alot to strangers to help your dead friends. Ow!" Clint yelps at the end. Wanda smacks Clint on the side of the head. " Show your respect!" Wanda hisses. " But why is it so hard!?" Bucky complains. Pepper signs. " Maybe its because your heart is afraid that Steve is going to do exactly what Brock did and your heart doesn't want to go through that again." Pepper suggests. Clint points at her. " Very good point." Wanda nods. " But Steve is not like that!" Bucky exclaims. " But what if he is." Clint says. Bucky signs. Wanda looks. " Well how are you going to tell Steve?" Wanda asks. Bucky stands up. " I don't know! I can't just walk to the hospital and tell Steve that I can see and talk to ghosts! " Bucky exclaims guestering wildly with his hands. "What? You can see ghosts?" Bucky freezes. Bucky turns slowly around to see Natasha, Clint's wife. " Oh shit." Clint says. " It's a prank thats all." Bucky says quickly. Fear spiking through his entire body. "It's ok Buck. I believe you." Natasha says. Bucky signs in relief. " Just don't tell anyone. " Bucky says. " Babe what are you doing here? " Clint ask. Natasha shrugs. " What I can't go see what my husband is up to?" Natasha asks rasing her eyebrow. Everyone snickers as Clint turns cherry red. Bucky signed grateful that Natasha understands and didn't call him a freak. Thank goodness. 

Steve signs. " What ya thinking Steve?" Tony asks. Sam right behind Tony. " Well, Bucky was telling me about why he was afraid of having kids." Steve says. Sam perks up. " Yeah, so what is it?" Sam asks. " He's afraid that my family will hate them because they are Bucky's. " Steve answers. The others blink in surprise. " Well, I can see it but not Sarah. She's way too nice." Tony retorts. Sam nods in agreement. But Steve continued on. " Yeah but it looked like Bucky was going to say something else but backed out at the last second." Steve says. Tony leans back. " Alright, maybe it's hard to say and he is afraid of what you are going to say." Tony says. Sam gives Steve a look. " Stark may have a point." Sam crows. Steve grins. Maybe they do have a point. Steve will just have to wait.


	7. well, now you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary time for those love birds. Also Bucky finally says the news.

Bucky wakes up to hear Steve's heartbeat. Bucky smiles remembering what happened last night. Bucky signs and snuggles even closer to Steve. Bucky would never know what skin on skin contact was when he was younger but now he absolutely loves feeling Steve's naked body against his naked body. But Bucky loves how Steve could go gentle to sweet to rough when they have sex. Bucky closes his eyes and listens to Steve's heartbeat. Bucky trusted Steve, he knows Steve won't make fun of him when Bucky says that he can see and talk to ghosts. And if Pepper was right about Steve, Bucky should not have a problem and would fall even more in love with Steve. If that was even possible. Bucky feels Steve kiss his head. " Morning sweetheart. " Steve says. "Morning, do you have work?" Bucky asks. Steve reaches over to his night table and checks his phone. " Nope, it looks like I don't have to go in till the afternoon. " Steve answers. Bucky signs and nuzzles into Steve's side. "Hmmmm, good I don't want you to go." Bucky mumbles. " You know what this means?" Steve says. Bucky looks confused and shakes his head. Steve grins and rolls over and moves so he is above Bucky. Bucky giggles and Steve kisses Bucky. " This means I have more time with my amazing husband. Happy anniversary. " Steve replies huskily and kisses Bucky.

Bucky smiles when he enters the antique store. Wanda smiles. " Looks like someone had a good night, if you know what I mean?" Clint says and waggles his eyebrows. Bucky blushes and smacks Clint's chest playfully. " Stop it and by the way yes I did. This morning too." Bucky grins. " Ah, TMI too much information, ew thats gross!" Clint yells and Wanda high fives Bucky while laughing. " Thats great!" Wanda exclaims. Pepper comes in. " Ok that's enough. Bucky and I have alot of work to do." Pepper says. Bucky nods and grabs the box that was close by. " Right" Bucky signs. " Wait a second, isn't it yours and Steve's anniversary? " Pepper asks. Bucky nods. " Then why are you here?!" Pepper exclaims. Bucky laughs. " Don't worry, I will leave early to make him dinner." Bucky says. " Good." Pepper retorts. Bucky rolls his eyes and continued to put antiques onto the shelves.

Steve signs happily. Steve has been with Bucky for 3 and a half years before Steve asked Bucky to marry him. Now he was married to the most gorgeous omega he has ever seen. How did Steve get so lucky? Sam comes in amd frowns. " Dude, why you here. Go home you should be with your husband." Sam says. " Ummm ok? Why Bucky has to go to work anyway." Steve shoots back. Natasha who was beside Steve puts her hand on her hip and gave Steve a look. " Do you even have a present for him?" Natasha asks rasing her eyebrow. Steve chuckles. " Of course I do!" Steve exclaims. Sam chuckles. " Alright dude, but if you get home late. It's your funeral. You know how Bucky hates it when your late." Sam says rasing his hands up in surrender. Steve signs. Great now he has to deal with these people. 

Bucky unlocks his front door and walks into the house. He puts the groceries onto the counter. Bucky then takes his shoes and coat off. "Thank god I'm home." Bucky says and falls back onto the couch. Bucky closes his eyes. After a few minutes of relaxing he hears a noise upstairs. "What the?" Bucky says and walks up the stairs. He enters the hallway and sees a woman. " Hey, come on what are you doing in my house?" Bucky says. The woman looks at Bucky and disappears. Bucky signs. Great another ghost. Bucky shakes his head and walks into the kitchen. Bucky claps his hands together. "Ok, now where to start?" Bucky says to himself. 

Steve walks into the house. "Honey, I'm home! " Yells Steve. As Steve was taking his coat off, Steve could smell food. Steve grins, Bucky likes cookng for occasions and this day was definitely one of them. Steve enters the kitchen and smilss when he sees the table. The table had a red tablecloth with a candle in the middle that Bucky had just lit. Bucky smiles shyly. " You like it?" Bucky asks. Steve smiles. " Baby, I love it." Steve says and kisses Bucky sweetly. Bucky blushes, no matter what Bucky was always afraid that Steve won't like it. " By the way mom says hi." Buckysays. Steve smiles sitting down. " How is Winifred? " Steve asks. " She's alright. The whole family misses us." Bucky replies. "We should visit them soon." Steve says. Bucky nods and puts the food onto the table. Steve smiles. " Spaghetti, my favorite. Thanks babe." Steve says. Bucky smiles and takes a bite. Steve cellphone rings. " Damn it." Steve says. Bucky giggles quietly. Steve always says damn it when his cell phone rings. Steve pauses. " It's mom." Steve says. Bucky puts his fork down. " Well you pick up. " Bucky says. Steve nods. " Hello" Steve answers. " Hi baby! Happy anniversary for you and Bucky." Steve smiles. Steve puts the phone onto speaker. Steve puts the phone down. " Thanks mom." Steve says. Steve was glad that Sarah likes Bucky. Sarah was so mad at Joesph and Scott for hating Bucky. Steve didn't understand. Scott, Steve's little brother, who was 21. Just insulted Bucky. Bucky had to go to the washroom to cry. "Hey Sarah." Bucky says gently. "Bucky sweetie how are you doing?" Sarah asks. " I'm just fine, thanks." Bucky replies. Steve talked to his mother for a few more minutes before hanging up. Steve smiles and grabs Bucky's hand. " Thank you for making dinner." Steve says. Bucky blushes and says "your welcome". Steve smiles and leads Bucky to the couch with Bucky quickly blowing the candle out.  
" Now time for presents." Steve says. Bucky looks at him. " You didn't have to buy me a present." Bucky says bashfully. Steve chuckles at Bucky who was flustered. Steve leans over and kiss Bucky. " Well I did." Steve teases. " Who's first?" Bucky says quickly. "You Buck." Steve says. Bucky smiles and stands up to get the gift. " Since you are a big geek about drawing stuff, I got you this." Bucky says and hands the sketchbook and pencils. " Yes! You are absolutely the best." Steve answers and kisses Bucky. " Of course, anything for you." Bucky says. Steve grins. " Now my turn." Steve says. Steve grabs a little box and hands it to Bucky. " Why does this look familiar?" Bucky asks. Steve laughs. " Just open it." Steve says. "Jeez demanding." Bucky teases but opens the box anyway. Bucky gasps. " Oh Steve you didn't. " Bucky says weakly. Steve smirks and whispers. " Yes baby I did." And pulls the gold chain out of the box. Steve unclips it and puts it around Bucky's neck and puts the clip together. It was a perfect fit. "Thank you. Oh god Steve I love you." Bucky whispers and Steve hugs him. " Of course baby." Steve replies. Bucky sniffles and takes a deep breath. " Ok, I have a big secret to tell you." Bucky dreaded to have this moment but its now or never. " What is it?" Steve says concern. " Ok, you know we have been together for 4 years and last time I told someone this they called me a freak, but here it goes." Bucky hesitates. Steve gives Bucky a kiss that makes Bucky smile. Then Steve gives him a signal to continue. Bucky takes a deep breath then says the line. 

" I can see and talk to ghosts but I call them spirits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez I wonder what is Steve's reaction?


	8. wait a second

"I can see and talk to ghosts but I call them spirits."

Steve just stares at Bucky. Bucky felt so many emotions jolt through him. Bucky wasn't very sure what feeling was the highest. Anger? Sadess? Depression? Shame for waiting for so long? Bucky wasn't sure. But then hope filled Bucky. Steve opened his mouth. "So, you see ghosts or well spirits. What took you so long to tell me? Like that's amazing!" Steve exclaims. Bucky just sobs in relief. " Hey baby, why are you crying?" Steve says frantically. Bucky was smiling through his tears. " I'm just so relieved that you actually believe me." Bucky sniffles. " That you didn't think I was lying and was looking for attention and that you didn't call me a freak." Bucky sobs. Once Steve hears this he hugs Bucky. " Why would I call you a freak? " Steve asks. Bucky shivers. " Remember my ex?" Bucky asks. " Brock? The one who ran of with another omega? " Steve says. Bucky nods. " He didn't run off with another omega. After a year and a half of dating him, I thought that I trusted him. So I told Brock and he called me a freak and said that I will never find someone who loves me and accepts me of who I am." Bucky replies weakly. Steve scowls. " Let's hope I never meet that bastard." Steve says. "But Bucky I love you and honestly, I kind of want to see how you do it." Steve says sheepishly. Bucky laughs through his tears. " God how am I so lucky to have you Steve?" Bucky asks. " Hey now, that's my line." Steve teases and Bucky laughs and smacks Steve's chest playfully and Steve kisses Bucky. Bucky smiles and signs. " Let's get to bed." Steve says. Bucky stands and head up the stairs to stop in the middle and look at Steve. " I don't know about you but I have a plan for something else." Bucky winks. Steve scrambles off the couch and races after Bucky with Bucky laughing. 

Bucky grins. Bucky was currently with his gang at a café for lunch. Bucky was on his laptop. " So I figured out who that ghost was." Bucky says. " The one who was in your house?" Pepper asks. Bucky nods. " Yeah and her name is Melissa Grimes and she sadly died while giving childbirth. But the kid didn't survive. " Bucky explains. " Oh my god that poor father." Wanda says. The rest of the gang nods. " So how are you going to deal with this?" Clint asks. Bucky shrugs. " Well, right now let's see if anything is new in this gang." Pepper says. Bucky beams. " So I told Steve. About, you know my gift." Bucky says. The three omegas leans forward. " Well, what did he say?" Wanda ask. " Steve says that my gift is amazing and wants to see how it works!" Bucky says and the rest of the omega gang signs in relief and congratulates Bucky. " That is truly amazing!" Yells Pepper. The rest of the gang laughs. " Now this calls for a celebration! How about we go out for dinner? Omegas only!" Clint says. The rest of the omegas agrees. " Oh shoot, I have to go. When's the dinner?" Bucky asks Clint while standing up and packing his laptop away. " Oh let's say about 6? I can pick you up." Clint says. " Great!" Was the last thing Bucky says and runs off. 

Steve was by the entrance of the hospital waiting for Bucky. " Hey, sorry I was late. Lunch was longer than I thought." Bucky says and kisses Steve. Steve grins. " Find by me, now let's go." Steve says and opens the door for Bucky. The couple entered the hospital. " So, show me around?" Bucky asks. " Of course, anything for you." Steve says. Bucky blushes. " Sap" Bucky says and Steve laughs. " Well, isn't it the two love birds." Natasha says. This time both Steve and Bucky blushes. " Yeah well, let's keep moving. " Steve says. Steve leads Bucky around as Bucky was looking around. Once they enter a hallway, Bucky hears screaming. Bucky looks at the door and touches the door handle. 

{ Bucky looks around to see that he was in an operating room. "Not my baby! No!" Bucky hears a woman screaming over and over again. Bucky looks over to see a woman giving birth. It must be Melissa. Bucky walks up to her. " Your Melissa Grimes. " Bucky says. Melissa nods. " My baby is dead!" She wails. Bucky looks away, this must be hard for her. " I'm so sorry that this happened to you." Bucky says. Melissa looks at Bucky. " It's not fair!" Yells Melissa. Melissa grabs Bucky's wrist and Bucky hunches over feeling pain split right through Bucky's stomach. }

Bucky rushes back and looks at Steve. " Bucky, are you alright?" Steve asks. Bucky nods. " Yeah, I just had a vision." Bucky says. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to fel the pain." Melissa says beside the left side of Bucky. Bucky looks over. " It's alright Melissa. Why are you here and not in the light?" Bucky asks. Steve honestly looks confused but then it clicks in. " Ah caught yeah" Steve says. "I need to talk to my husband." Melissa says. "What's his name?" Bucky asks. "Jacob Grimes." Melissa says. Bucky nods and she disappears. Steve smiles. " Do you need to talk to him?" Steve asks. Bucky nods. Steve signs and kisses Bucky's temple. " Alright. " Bucky signs. " Right, umm I have dinner with my friends tonight, so you have to cook for yourself." Bucky says. Steve pouts. " Why can't I come?" Steve asks. Bucky giggles. " Sorry, omegas only." Bucky says and kisses Steve. Steve signs. " Worth a try. Buck I have a question for you?" Steve says. Bucky smiles. " What is it?" Bucky asks. " Are you afraid to have kids because they might get your gift?" Steve asks. Bucky looks down at the floor and nods. Steve signs and hugs Bucky. " Alright. Whenever you decide to have kids, just tell me." Steve says. Bucky looks up at Steve. " I'm sorry for making you wait." Bucky mumbles. Steve kisses Bucky. " Hey, I'm with you till the end of the line. I love you Bucky. I don't mind waiting. I'm not going to pressure you into it." Steve says seriously. Bucky nods and snuggles closer to Steve. How the hell did Bucky get so lucky, he wasn't too sure. 

Clint smiles when Bucky climbs into the car. " Hey." Bucky says and smiles. " Alright, let's go." Clint says. " Are the others meeting us?" Bucky asks. Clint nods. " Yeah." Bucky signs and looks out of the passenger window. Once the omega gang joins together they all head into the restaurant. 

*1 hour later*  
Bucky has tears in his eyes. Bucky rarely laughs this much in an hour. " This is great! We should totally do this more often." Wanda says. "Of course!" Clint exclaims. Pepper and Bucky giggles. " This is such a great night." Pepper says and signs. Bucky nods. " It really is." Clint says. " Tony and I are thinking about having kids." Pepper pipes up. " That's great Peps!" Bucky says and hugs Pepper. " What about you and Steve Bucky?" Wanda asks. " Oh we decided to wait, till I believe I'm ready for kids." Bucky says. Clint nods. " I understand. Natasha and I are waiting too." Clint says. Bucky signs and looks at the time. " Oh wow time passed by. It's midnight." Bucky says. " Well, as it says. Time flys by when you are having fun." Wanda says. "I think we should call it a night." Pepper says. The rest of the group agrees and say their goodnight. 

Bucky enters the house feeling exhausted. Bucky just wanted to go to bed and sleep. Bucky takes his coat off and shoes off next. Then Bucky goes to the washroom and brushes his teeth. Bucky then turns the light off and enters the bedroom. As Bucky gets comfortable Bucky feels Steve puts his arms around Bucky's waist and pulls Bucky's back against Steve's chest. Bucky smiles. " Goodnight love." Bucky whispers. "Goodnight sweetheart. " Steve says tiredly still half asleep. Bucky smiles again and closes his eyes. Drifting off to sleep.


	9. what the hell?

Bucky startles awake in the middle of to a woman screaming. Steve who had his arms around Bucky's waist wakes up from Bucky jumping. " Bucky what's wrong?" Steve asks groggily. Bucky looks around frantically and jumps out of the bed. The omega bolts downstairs with the alpha racing after the omega. " Bucky! " Steve says. Bucky stops in the doorway to see Melissa on the living room floor. " NOT MY BABY! " she keeps wailing over and over. Bucky walks over to her and puts his hand onto her shoulder. Bad idea. Melissa looks at Bucky with tears. She stands and screams at him. Bucky puts his hands over his ears. Her scream was so high pitched that it fucking hurt his ears. " STOP SCREAMING MELISSA!" Bucky yells over her. She stops and said to him. " No one knows my pain. So you should feel my pain." Bucky looks at her confused. " Bucky what's going on? " Steve says. But before Bucky could answer Melissa grabs his wrist. Bucky hunches over and starts gasping for air. Bucky screams in pain. Steve catches his husband before Bucky could hit the floor. " Bucky! " Steve shouts. " MAKE HER STOP, GOD MAKE HER STOP!" Bucky wails. Steve was so scared. " Melissa stop! Please! Stop hurting my husband!" Steve says while holding Bucky. All of a sudden the pain slowly starts to fade away. Bucky whimpers. " Steve it hurts." Bucky says weakly. " Where baby, where does it hurt?" Steve asks. Bucky whimpers. " Ugh my stomach, fuck it hurts. Alpha it hurts." Bucky whines. " I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, you don't deserve that." Melissa says and disappears. Steve calmly picks Bucky up and slowly climbs up the stairs. Steve would stop whenever Bucky whimpers in pain and distress. After a few minutes, Bucky was in bed with Steve slowly rubbing circles onto his stomach. Bucky was fading in and out of blacking out. Steve gently kisses Bucky's temple. " Go to sleep Bucky, no one is going to hurt you." Steve says and Bucky finally closes his eyes and drift off to sleep. 

Bucky groans when he opens his eyes. Bucky was still hurting, his stomach was the worst. " Oh fuck." Bucky groans out and Steve comes into the bedroom. "Hey baby, how you feeling?" Steve asks. " Ugh it hurts. Bucky says. Steve furrows his eyebrows in concern. " You should stay in bed. I take the day off." Steve says. Bucky shakes his head. " No, it's ok. You can go." Bucky says. Steve signs. " Bucky you are the most stubborn person I have ever met. But I love it. But I'm staying home. My omega needs me." Steve says and kisses Bucky. Bucky smiles. " Alright." Bucky says. " I'm tired. I think I'm going to try to get some sleep. " Bucky says tiredly. Steve nods. " Good. I'm going to the store and picking some medication for you. I'm also going to tell Pepper that you are not coming in." Steve says. Bucky nods and closes his eyes to fall asleep in a few seconds. Steve signs. 

" Hey Pepper. Bucky not coming in." Steve says. Pepper looks at Steve. " Why? Shouldn't you be at work?" Pepper asks. Steve signs again. " Well, you know his gift right? Well Melissa, the ghost, decided to come into our living room and starts to scream. She put her pain onto Bucky and now he is in lots of pain. As for the second question. I took the day off to take care of Bucky. " Steve finishes. Pepper looks at Steve. " Bucky, oh my god. That poor omega. I'm going to visit Bucky when I close up." Pepper says seriously. Steve just nods and holds the bag up. " Well, I got to go home and give these to Bucky." Steve says. Pepper nods. " Go ahead dear." She says and Steve leaves antique store. 

Bucky flutters his eyes open to see Melissa. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." She says urgently. " It's alright. I had worse." Bucky says. Melissa frowns. " You didn't deserve that." She whispers. Buck smiles. " Hey, everyone makes mistakes. Don't worry about it. " Bucky says. Melissa smiles. Steve knocks on the door. " Bucky? I have some medicine for you." Steve says and enters the bedroom. Bucky smiles. " Thanks baby." Bucky says. Steve nods. Steve sits down on the bed. "I think we need to talk." Steve says. Bucky smiles drops. Fear spikes through Bucky. " What is it?" Bucky stutters out. " Your gift. Please promise me your not going to get hurt. Last night I was so scared." Steve explains. Bucky nods. " Of course. I understand. " Bucky says. Bucky looks down at the bedsheets. " Hey sweetheart. I'm not going to leave you if you think I'm going to abandon you." Steve says and puts his fingers under Bucky's chin and lifts his head up so Bucky can looks into Steve's blue eyes. " It's ok if you do. I understand. I really do. " Bucky mutters. Steve shakes his head and hugs Bucky. " God. I love you too much to leave you. Your my omega, my soulmate. " Steve says. Bucky blushes and looks at the bedsheets again. " You are such a cheese ball. " Bucky says. Steve chuckles. " Well, what can you say? I'm a romantic. " Steve says and kisses Bucky sweetly. Bucky smiles and cuddles into Steve. " I love you." Bucky says. Steve smiles and kisses Bucky again. " I love you too." Steve whispers. 

*3 hours later*  
Pepper knocks on the bedroom door. Bucky smiles. " Peps, your here. " Bucky says tiredly. " Of course! Your my best friend. " Pepper says. " You alright dear? You do look a bit pale." Pepper whispers and touches Bucky's forehead. Bucky loves it when Pepper plays the mother hen. " I'm going to be alright. " Bucky says. Steve comes in with Sam. " Jeez Bucky, your famous." Steve teases. Bucky smiles again. Sam sits on the bed beside Bucky. " How are you doing Barnes." Sam asks. Bucky grins. " It's been awhile since someone called me Barnes." Bucky teases Sam. Sam cackles and hugs Bucky. " You have not change one bit." Sam says. Bucky beams. " So, is anyone hungry? " Steve asks. Pepper signs. " Sorry, I'm going to have to take a rain check. I have to meet up with my husband. " Pepper says. " Of course. How bout you Sam?" Steve asks. Sam nods. " If only Bucky cooks. He makes the best food." Sam says. Bucky giggles. " Of course." Bucky slowly gets out of bed and stretches. " Man Steve, whatever you gave me works like a charm. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Bucky says. Steve laughs. " Well, that's great. " Steve says and kisses Bucky. " Alright love birds, no more kisses." Sam says. Bucky smiles and walks down the stairs. 

Once Steve closes the door he walks over to Bucky. " Thanks for dinner. It was amazing." Steve says and wraps his arms around his lover. Bucky signs. " Thanks, now I just need to get this ghost to cross over." Bucky says. Steve kisses Bucky's cheek. " You will." Steve says. Bucky leans against Steve's chest. Bucky really hopes so. He really does.


	10. Jacob Grimes

Bucky parks his car into the Grimes driveway. " Ok, you can do this." Bucky breaths out. Bucky gets out of the car and knocks on the front door. The door opens to reveal a man with a beard and have bags under his eyes. " Hello?" The man says. Bucky clears his throat and speaks up. " Hi, my name is Bucky Rogers and are you Jacob Grimes?" Bucky asks. Jacob nods. " Come on in." Jacob says. As Bucky was walking down the hallway he spotted some pictures. Bucky looks at the pictures. Melissa and Jacob when they are dating to their wedding picture to lots of pictures of Melissa of being pregnant. " She's beautiful isn't she? " Jacob says when he notices Bucky looking at the pictures on the wall. "Yeah she is." Bucky says. Bucky sits down at the table. " Sorry for thtomorrow atcob says a little flustered. Bucky smiles. " It's alright. I understand, you lost your wife and child." Bucky says. Jacob looks at Bucky. " How did you know?" He asks. Bucky signs. " Umm ok, this might sound crazy but I have a gift. I can see and talk to ghosts. I have been talking to your wife recently. " Bucky says tensing up for his reaction. " Hmmm, I am crazy to say that makes sense to me?" Bucky chuckles. " Well, thats a new reaction. " Bucky says.Jacob grins but then slumps down in his seat heavily and puts his head into his hands and starts shaking. " Jacob ars you alright?" Bucky asks. " It's my fault that thdy are dead. My wife and daughter!" Jacob sobs. " Oh no baby. It's not your fault." Melissa says. Bucky looks at Melissa. " Melissa says it's not your fault." Bucky says. Jacob looks up. " She's here. "Jacob says and Bucky nods. Melissa appears beside her husband. " Jake, honey. These things happen, but I want you to move on. Go find another omega who will love you just please, please stop mourning. " Melissa pleads.   
Bucky looks at Jacob with tears in his eyes. " She says that is wasn't your fault and wants you to move on. To stop mourning." Bucky says. Jacob sits back. " How? How can I move on?" Jacob pleads in tears. Melissa looks so heartbroken. "Jut remember that I am always in your heart." Bucky looks at Jacob with a tear rolling down his cheek. " She wants you to know that no matter what, she will always be in your heart." Bucky says and Jacob laughs. " God Melissa, I love you so damn much." Melissa cries. " I love you too." Melissa says. Bucky smiles. " She loves you too" Bucky replies. Melissa looks behind her. " Wow, that's beautiful. " Melissa says. Bucky looks at her. " The light is for you." Bucky says to Melissa. Melissa touches Jacob's cheek. Jacob brings his hand to his cheek and smiles. " I promise baby that I'm going to move on. But I will never forget you." Jacob says. Melissa smiles. Then she turns and walks into the light. Bucky breaths out. " She's gone." Bucky says. Jacob laughs and hugs the omega. "Thank you." Jacob says. Bucky laughs. " Your very welcome." Bucky says.

Bucky enters the house and leans against the door. " Alright! I have gotten her crossed over!" Bucky says happily and stop when he enters the living room. " Rebecca!" Yells Bucky and hugs his younger sister. She laughs. " Hey big brother, what's up? " Becca asks. " Not much really, just crossed a Melissa Grimes into the light." Bucky says and walks into the kitchen. "Really? I heard about her. Poor girl died along with the baby." Becca says. Bucky nods and sits back down onto the couch. " Well, anyway I think you want to see someone." Becca sing songs and the door opens. "UNCLE BUCKY!" Yells Summer, Becca's little girl. " Hey sweet pea." Bucky says. Steve smiles seeing how Bucky is interacting with the child. 

*4 hours later*   
Bucky smiles. He really does love kids. He really needs to get over his fear and have kids of his own. Bucky looks at Steve and Summer, they are perfect together. Steve would make a perfect father but what would happen if his child have his gift? Would he get bullied and have a hard time finding someone to love like Bucky did? Bucky takes a deep breath. Becca nudges him. " What's wrong?" She asks. " I really want kids of my own but, what happens if my kid as my gift? Do you know how hard it was for me to find someone like Steve? To accept me for who I am? I don't want that for my kid." Bucky says. Rebecca frowns. " I understand how you feel, but maybe you should talk to mom. She is way more in your field of work than mine." Becca says. Bucky nods. "I'll visit her tomorrow." Bucky says. No matter what he will.


	11. what do I do?

"Bucky, sweetie. I missed you!" Winifred says and hugs Bucky. " Hey mom. It's ok, I missed you like crazy too." Bucky says. Bucky really missed home. " Is there something wrong? Is Steve's family visiting again? Cause I swear if I ever talk to them." Winifred says while shaking her head. " Mom, no they are not visiting. I just want to talk to you about something." Bucky says sitting on the couch beside his mother. Winifred puts her arm around Bucky. " What is it son?" Winnie asks. Bucky takes a shuddering breath. " Mom, did it take you a long time to have me?" Bucky asks. Winifred closes her eyes. She was waiting a long time for this conversation. " Bucky, honey, I know what you are thinking. I aas scared that you were going to have my gift and it made me avoid that conversation with your father for a long, long time. But when I had you and I looked into your eyes for the first time. I didn't regret it. I reliaze that my stupid little fear could have made you to never be here with me." Winifred says sternly. Bucky looks up at her with tears in his eyes. " Really?" Bucky says in a tiny voice. Winifred nods. " I was actually waiting for this because really your father was surprised that you were an omega. But I knew you were going to be one because when you were 8 years old, you wanted to have 3 kids when you grow up. " Winifred says. Bucky laughs sadly. " And anyway if your kid does have your gift, that's amazing. You wanted to learn everything about your gift and helped me put spirits into the lightwhen you're were 16 years old." Winifred says.   
Bucky looks at her. " Your the best mom." Bucky says and hugs her. " And your the best son. I'm so proud of you." Winifred says and hugs her son back. " I hope I give you reasons to think about."Winifred says. Bucky nods. " Yeah mom you really did." Bucky replies. Both mother and son sat on the couch hugging each other.

Bucky was with Steve at the park. Just holding hands and walking around. " I love it here." Steve says. Bucky smiles. " Me too." Bucky replies. As they were walking around, Bucky was watching the kids and parents play together. Bucky smiled. His mother was right. This stupid little fear is going to make sure he never have kids. Bucky needs to push it to the side. 

Pepper smiles when Bucky walks into the store. " Hey Pepper." Bucky says and hangs his coat up. " Hi, you feeling better? " Pepper asks. " Yeah, much better." Bucky replies. Pepper smiles. " Lucky for you. Today business is slow." Pepper says. Bucky grins. " Yeah well, I will be downstairs when you need me." Bucky says. Pepper nods and Bucky walks down the stairs. Bucky sits down on hos chair and signs. Good place for thinking. Ok, so he wants kids. Oh god does Bucky want kids but what if his child has his gift? What if the child doesn't accept it? Oh god, what was going to do? Bucky leans back and groan. " This is so stupid." Bucky mutters to himself. Why the hell was this so hard? Just then his computer beeped telling him that he got a email. Bucky clicks on it. It's from his sister.   
~ Hey Bucky! Just wanted you to know that Summer got her first dress! Here's a picture at the bottom for you to see. She looks so cute! Have fun. Love you big brother! Xoxo~  
Bucky giggles at the picture. Summer does look adorable in the dress. Bucky smiles and leans back. Then it clicks. He really doesn't care. He really doesn't care if his child has his gift. Bucky will just teach his child all about it. Bucky smiles. Bucky wants a child, and he is going to get his child whether his child has Bucky's gift or not. Bucky laughs breathlessly. Now all Bucky has to do is tell Steve. Bucky was going to tell Steve tonight. 

Bucky smiles when he opens his front door. " Steve, I'm home." Bucky says. Bucky puts his coat on th stair railing and walks towards the living room. Bucky smile drops. Steve was on the couch. Just with his mother and father is with him. Bucky gulps. " Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know your parents were here Steve." Bucky says and looks at Steve. Sarah smiles. " Hello Bucky, I'm sorry I didn't call." Sarah says. "Oh no it's no problem at all. I will just be in the kitchen, that's all. Steve can I talk to you for a second? " Bucky asks and points towards the kitchen. Steve smiles. " Of course sweetheart." Steve says. Bucky and Steve walks into the kitchen. The minute the door was closed Bucky swats Steve on the back of his head. " Ow, what was that for?" Steve asks whils rubbing the back of his head. " Why didn't you text me?" Bucky hisses. Bucky's good mood was gone. " I'm sorry baby, but they literally just came I a few seconds ago." Steve says. Bucky shakes his head. " Ok, I believe you. I really wanted to tell you something, but not while they are here." Bucky says and goes towards the staircase. Steve signs.

After what feels like forever Steve knocks on the bedroom door. " Bucky? They're gone." Steve says and opens the door. Bucky was sitting on the bed, reading a book. Steve flinches. Oh he was in trouble. Steve always knew he was in rouble when Bucky would read and ignore him. Steve sat down onto the bed beside Bucky. Steve puts his hand onto Bucky's leg but Bucky shakes his leg away. Steve signs. " Baby come on. I'm sorry, just please talk to me." Steve begs. Bucky looks up at Steve with a blank look. " Hmmm, well I did want to tell you something but sure, I forgive you." Bucky says and kisses Steve. Steve grins. " Now. What did you want to tell me?" Steve asks. Bucky looks nervous. " Steveiawantakidletsdoit." Bucky says really quickly. " Bucky what? Can you say that again just slower." Steve says. Bucky takes a breath. " I had talked to my mom. I have thought about it but lets do it." Bucky says. Steve nods. " Lets do what." Steve says smiling. Bucky has tears in his eyes and laughs. " Let's have a baby!" Bucky says. Steve laughs and kisses Bucky then picks Bucky up and spin him around. " God I love you so much baby." Steve says. Bucky smiles. " I love you too." Bucky says.


	12. I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying so far and thanks for the kudos! And comment on what you think about this story so far.

*7 and a half weeks later *  
Bucky signs. He was so tired. No matter ow much sleep he gets, he is still so tired. " Wow, you look tired." Pepper says once she saw him. Bucky groans. " I definitely feel it." Bucky grumbles. " Maybe you should go home and get some sleep." Pepper says. " You don't understand. No matter how much sleep I get, I just keep on getting tired!" Bucky exclaims. Pepper hums. " That's strange. Maybe you should go see a doctor." Pepper suggests. Bucky just nods and yawns. " Anyway, is there any work to be done?" Bucky asks. Just then the doorbell rings signaling theres a customer. The woman smiles at the two omegas. " Hello, my name is Janice West with my husband Jason West and my son, Chris West. We are new here so I thought we could go look around." Janice says. Bucky smiles. " Fantastic, I hope you are enjoying Weston and well my name is Pepper Potts. This is Bucky Rogers. And this is our antique store." Pepper finishes. Janice smiles. Bucky looks closely at the family. Once his sight ended up on Chris a little girl appears beside him. " Why? Why did you push me?" The girl says miserably. Bucky smiles sadly. Just then the girl looks up and appears closer to Bucky. " You can see me?" She asks. Bucky nods. " She walks up and touches his arms. " You must protect him." Then she disappears. Bucky shudders. What does she mean by that? Does she mean Chris? Janice looks at Bucky. " Are you alright dear? " she asks. " Huh? Oh yeah just fine. Sorry." Bucky repiless and smiles. " Oh it's alriht." Janice says. Jason glares at Bucky without anyone knowing.

Bucky slumps down into his chair and signs. Steve comes up behind Bucky and puts his hands onto Bucky's shoulders. " Hey baby, you ok? Steve asks and starts to massage Bucky's shoulders. Bucky purrs and signs. " Theres about a six year old little ghost girl hauntin her eight year old brother. " Bucky says. Steve grimaces. " Ouch poor family." Steve says. Bucky nods and signs again. " Yeah and I don't know how to bring it up." Bucky replies. Bucky yawns again. " God I have been so tired all the damn time." Bucky says yawning again. " Hmm, that's werid." Steve says furrowing his eyebrows in concern. " I know right." Bucky mumbles but stands up. " I am going to try to gt some more sleep. Bucky turns to walk towards the stairs when he gasps and stumbles back. " Bucky? Honey, are you alright?" Steve says. There was the six year old in front of Bucky and says the same thing. " You must protect him." And disappears. Bucky shudders and hugs himself. "Buck, hon talk to me." Steve says starting to panic. " I'm alright. It's just the six year old that caught me by surprise. " Bucky breaths out. Bucky yawns again. " Ok, thats it. You are going to bed." Steve says and picks Bucky up and started to head to the bedroom.

The next day, Bucky was walking down the street when he saw Janice. " Hey, Bucky right?" Janice says. Bucky smiles. " Yup, that's me." Bucky says. Janice giggles. " Well, why don't you come on in, my house is just right here." Janice invites. Bucky smiles and nods. Once they both enter the house, Bucky and Janice were in the kitchen. Bucky smiles when he saw the family photo. " I'm sorry, but who's this?" Bucky asks and points to the little girl in the picture. Janice smiles sadly. " Oh, that's little Sarah, our youngest. She was six years old but sadly a accident happened. Chris and Sarah were playing on the dock, jumping in the water when Sarah couldn't get up for air, so Chris thought of what to do and he went to Jason for help." Janics finishes. " Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." Bucky says and puts hs hand on top of hers. Janice smiles. " It's alright, Chris did the right thing, to go get some help, but sadly we didn't get to her in time." She says. Bucky stands and hugs her. " If you need anything, just come talk to me." Bucky says. Janice nods and they just sit there hugging each other.


	13. I think I know how she died.

Bucky walks out of his house . Steve already left for wok with a note on the bathroom mirror saying how much he loves Bucky. Bucky gets into the car when the phone rings. Bucky picks his phone up. " Hello, this Bucky." Bucky says. But noboby answered. He knows there is someone there because he can hear their breathing. Bucky signs irrated. " Look pal, if this is a prank call, I will call the cops." Bucky says and the person hangs up. Bucky rolls his eyes and puts his phone on the passenger seat. Bucky backs out of the driveway and drives through town. Today was his day off, so Bucky stops at the grocery store. Bucky calls Steve. " Hello, this is Doctor Rogers, how may I help you?" Steve answers. Bucky smirks. " Hi, may I talk to my handsome husband, perhaps you know who he is?" Bucky teases. " Well, hello. I do know who this handsome husband of your is. Perhaps he wants to talk to his gorgeous omega." Steve teases back. Bucky giggles and gets out of the car. " Well, I just wanted to ask if he wanted anything from the grocery store? " Bucky replies. "Hmmm, do we have any milk left? Oh and we need orange juice, I drank the rest after my run this morning. " Steve answers. Bucky nods. " Ok, great" Bucky says. Jason West waves when he sees Bucky. Bucky smiles and waves back. " Ok, honey I met up with a friend, I gotta go love you. Bucky says quickly. Bucky didn't wait for a reply and hung up. " Hey, Jason. How you enjoying this place so far?" Bucky asks. Jason smiles. " It's going great. This is a great place to restart." Jason replies. Bucky nods and enters the grocery store with Jason. " What you getting? " Jason asks. Bucky thnks for a second. "Well, I need to get orange juice and milk. Also maybe peanut butter, lately I been wanting that." Bucky answers. Jason laughs. " It's ok, I need to get orange juice and bacon, Chris has been asking for that. " Jason says. Bucky giggles. " Well, that's little kids for you." Bucky says. Both Jason and Bucky stops and grabs a carton each of orange juice and puts it I their shopping carts. "Do you want any kids?" Jason asks. "No but Steve and I are trying for one." Bucky says. Jason nods. Bucky notices Jason eyes glaze over but he quickly blinks and looks at the chesses. Bucky thought nothing of it. " Do you want a boy or a girl?" Jason asks. Bucky shrugs. " Maybe a boy, but if its a girl, I will still love her the same." Bucky says honestly.   
Jason nods. "That's great!" Jason says. Bucky nods. " Don't trust him." Sarah says. "He will hurt you." Sarah adds. Bucky looks at her and quickly back at Jason. What does she mean? Bucky smiles. Bucky spots the peanut butter and grabs a couple of jars. Both Bucky and Jason paid for their food and walk to there cars. " Well, I gotta go home." Bucky says. "Hold up, my wife loves to make photo albums and asked me if it's ok if I get a picture of you?" Jason asks. Bucky smiles and nods. Jason takes his phone out and takes a couple of pictures of Bucky. " Thanks man, my wife will love this." Jason says. Bucky nods and gets into his car. Little did Bucky know was that Jason took a photo of Bucky's license plate. 

" Well that was werid." Bucky mutters to himself as he finishes putting the groceries away. Just then his cell phone rings again. " Hello, this is Bucky. " Bucky answers. Again just more breathing. " Come on pal, this is not funny." Bucky says. Again the guy jut hangs up. Bucky was starting to gwt nervous. Sarah appears beside him. She was all wet. " You must protect him." Sarah says. Bucky kneels down so he could see her eyes. " I must protect who?" Bucky asks. Sarah looks scared. " Your husband and your family." She says. "Sarah, how did you die?" Bucky asks. Sarah signs. " I can't remember who but someone put there hands around my neck and drowned me." Sarah says. Bucky closes his eyes. Who would drown a six year old girl? " Why did you tell me not to trust your father?" Bucky asks. Sarah shrugs. " I can't remember. " Sarah says and disappears. Bucky signs. Great, that was some help. Bucky yawns. Bucky just signs and heads up to take a nap.

Bucky feels the kisses on his shoulder before he fully wakes up. " Hmm, Steve?" Bucky asks and blinks his eyes open. " Hey baby, how was your day?" Steve asks. Bucky shrugs. " What time is it?" Bucky asks and sits up. " It's five." Bucky just nods not fully awake yet. Bucky yawns and stretches. After half an hour, Bucky was much more awake, now that he had his coffee. "So, I ask again. How was your day?" Steve asks. Bucky bites his lip and looks around. "It was relaxing, but yet I got a couple of phone calls that was werid. He didn't talk, just breathing." Bucky says. Steve furrows his eyebrows. " That is werid, if it happens again give the phone to me." Steve says seriously. Bucky nods. Steve stands up and opens a cupboard. " You got peanut butter? " Steve asks rasing his eyebrow at Bucky. Bucky smiles sheepishly and rubs th back of his neck with his right hand. "Is there a problem with that?" Bucky says and looks at the counter. Steve chuckles. " You are adorable. " Steve says and kisses Bucky. Bucky blushes. Bucky cell phone rings again. Bucky stares ay it then slowly reaches for it. " Hello?" Bucky says quietly. " Hey Bucky! I was wondering if you and your husband wanted to come over for dinner. Oh and this is Janice." Bucky laughs. " Steve, you want to go to dinner at the West's?" Bucky asks. Steve nods. " Ok, we be there in about half an hour." Bucky says. "Great, see you then." She chrips happily and hangs up. Bucky puts his cell phone down. " Come on, we have a dinner to get ready for." Bucky says and kisses Steve.

Steve knocks on the door and puts his arm around Bucky's waist. Chris opens the door. " Hi" he says. Bucky smiles. " Hey Chris, remember me?" Bucky asks. Chris nods. " Your Bucky" Chris says and smiles. Bucky nods. " Oh, come on in." Chris says and lets them in. Steve and Bucky walks into the living room. " Bucky, it's nice to see you again!"Janice says and Jason stands beside his wife. "Hey, Janice. This is Steve, my husband. Steve this is Janice and Jason West, and there son Chris." Bucky says to Steve. Steve smiles. " Hello, it's nice to meet you." Steve says. The group goes and sits down at the table. 

*2 hours later *  
Steve helps Bucky into his coat. " Well, it was great that you could come visit. I hope we can do this soon." Janice says. Bucky smiles and hugs Janice. " Me too, we had a great time." Bucky says and hugs Jason after. Steve looks at Jason closely. He didn't like the way Jason was looking at his omega. His Bucky. Bucky smiles and steps back. The couple walks out and gets into there car. 

Once they got home, Bucky and Steve was getting ready for bed. " I'm just saying, I didn't like the way Jason was looking at you." Steve says. Bucky signs and rolled his eyes. Did Steve have any idea how hard talking was when Bucky was brushing his teeth. Bucky finishes up and walks out of the bathroom and climbs under the covers. " I'm too tired for this, let's finish talking about this when it's the morning." Bucky says and yawns. Steve signs. " Ok" Steve says and wraps his arms around Bucky and pulls Bucky against his chest. Steve nuzzles into Bucky's neck and Bucky purrs. " I love you." Steve says. Bucky smiles. " I love you too." Bucky mumbles and the couple goes to sleep.


	14. who is this?

Bucky groans when he wakes up to his cell phone ringing. Bucky groggily opened his eyes and blinked at the clock. 2:45 am.

Who the fuck is calling him in the middle of the night?

Bucky presses the green button and brings the phone to his ear. " Hello?" Bucky says tiredly. Steve shifts and opened his eyes. " Buck?" Steve says. "You should look at your store." Was all the man says and hangs up. Bucky stares at his phone. " Buck, honey what's wrong?" Steve asks.Bucky looks over at Steve. " Umm, I need to go the store." Bucky says and gets out of bed. Steve groans. " Why?" Bucky quickly puts his jeans and a shirt on. " Cause that creep said so." Bucky says. Steve shoots up in bed and bolts out of the bed. " Well, I'm coming with you." Steve says. Bucky looks at Steve confused. " Why, you need all the sleep you can get." Bucky says. "No, that creep could be waiting for you, I'm not letting some guy touch my omega." Bucky sighs. " Fine." Bucky replies and hops into Steve's car. 

On the way to the antique store, Bucky calls Pepper to meet up with them. When Steve parks the car, Bucky hops out. Pepper was already standing outside staring at the front of the store. Bucky stops beside Pepper and gasps. 

WITCHCRAFT! ONE OF THEM CAN TALKTO THE DEAD!

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky. Bucky was panicking but was doing a pretty damn good job of hiding it. Who found out? Is it alreadly on the Internet? " Deep breath baby. Deep breath." Steve says. Bucky releases his breath that he didn't know he was holding. " Let's clean this up before anyone sees." Pepper says and unlocks the store. 

It was one in the afternoon and both Pepper and Bucky can't relax. They were busy today and everyone was asking them if they were okay. Both Bucky and Pepper said that they were just fine. Just then Jason comes in with something in his hands. " Hey guys." Jason says smiling. " Hey Jason, what's up? " Bucky asks and leans against the counter. " Well, Janice wanted me to give you this for helping her clean up the house." Jason says and hands Bucky a glass angel. " Oh wow. Thank you, this looks like it was from the 1800's." Bucky says. Jason grins. " Yeah, from 1812." Jason says. Bucky smiles. " Of course, how can I repay you?" Bucky asks feeling guilty that he didn't buy them a gift. Jason waves his hand. " No need to." Jason says and smiles and walks out. Pepper looks at it. " It is quite beautiful." Pepper says. Bucky nods. " It really is." Bucky saying staring at the angel.

Steve looks at Bucky when Bucky puts the angel on the living room table. "Where did you get that?'" Steve asks. " Oh from Janice and Jason. " Bucky says. Steve smiles and yawns. " That was nice of them." Steve says. Bucky smiles at his husband. " You should go to bed." Bucky says to Steve and Steve nods. " Will you be joining soon?" Steve asks. Bucky nods and kisses Steve. Once Steve was in bed, Bucky grabs his laptop. 

Sarah West use to live in Smallville, Kansas. Sarah and her family was on a vaction at the their cottage by the lake when Sarah fell into the water. Chris West went to his father, Jason West but by the time they got to her it was too late. But when the police pull her body out water they notice that Sarah had finger bruises on her neck. The police have been investigating the case ever since. Some people believed that Sarah's father, Jason drowned her, but the police have not found any evidence about the case yet.

Bucky pulls his eyes away from his laptop to see Sarah sitting beside Bucky. " Hey Sarah." Bucky whispers and puts his laptop onto the table. " So that's how I died. I was drowned." Sarah stutters.Bucky nods. " Do you remember who did it?" Bucky asks. Sarah shakes her head no. " It's still too foggy." She whispers. "It's ok, I understand, but if you remember anything please tell me." Bucky whispers. Sarah nods and disappears. Bucky sighs and leans back. Bucky shuts his laptop down and puts it away. Bucky then heads to bed.

Bucky knocks onto Janice's door. Jason opens the door. " Oh hi, is Janice here?" Bucky asks. Bucky has to find out some more information to help Sarah how she died. " No she isn't, but come on in. " Jason says and Bucky walks into the house. " Get out. He's not safe." Sarah says and disappears. Shit, how was Bucky suppose to walk out when he just came in? " Please take a seat." Jason says. Bucky smiles and sits down. " Thanks, I won't be here long but I can talk for a few minutes." Bucky says. Jason smirks. " Of course." Jason says. Okay, so far so good. 

After 20 minutes has past Bucky smiles. " Well, it looks like I have to go sorry." Bucky says and stands up. Jason stands up as well. " Of course." Bucky puts his shoes and Jason helps put Bucky's coat on. " Thanks" Bucky says. "Of course, but please do come back soon." Jason says and kisses Bucky. Bucky jerks back. " Umm I'm sorry but don't. " Bucky says shocked. " Sorry, I did not mean that." Jason says but his eyes said it all. Jason means the kiss. " Look, it's fine it's just, I'm sorry if you thought that I liked you, but I'm married and I love Steve. "Bucky says and runs out the door. 

Jason was pissed.


	15. Stay away from me

Bucky came home in tears. Thank god he was home alone because Bucky wasn't very sure if his husband will help him. No he believes his alpha will make it worse. Bucky is going to have to try to not call Steve alpha. Bucky only calls Steve alpha if Bucky's scared. And right at this moment Bucky was so fucking scared. " Honey, I'm home! " Yells Steve. Bucky quickly wipes his tears and splashes his face with cold water. 

"Buck?" Bucky hears Steve. " I'm in here." Bucky calls. Steve walks into the bathroom. " Hey sweetheart. " Steve says. Bucky smiles. " Hey." Bucky says. Steve frowns. " Have you been crying?" Bucky shakes his head. " I'm perfectly fine, I just got some soap in my eye." Bucky lies. Bucky hates lieing to his husband. " Ouch." Steve says buying the lie. Bucky nods. " So, did that creep stop calling you?" Steve asks. " Yes, finally." Bucky says. Steve smiles. " See, I tell you everything will be fine." Steve says and wraps his arms around Bucky. What Steve didn't see was the guilty look on Bucky's face.

Bucky was about to enter the antique store when Jason stopped him. " Leave me alone" Bucky hisses and continues to walk toward the store. " Bucky, stop. I'm sorry!" Jason says. Bucky turns. "Just leave me alone! Don't talk to me or even try to see me again." Bucky hisses again. Just then Pepper opens the door. " I'm sorry but is there a problem here?" Jason looks at Bucky. " No, I was just leaving." Jason grumbles and storms off. Bucky sighs in relief. " Thanks." Bucky says. Pepper nods at him. " You should tell Steve." Bucky nods. He will tell Steve, he has no choice.

" Steve I have something to tell you." Bucky says and looks at the ground. Steve looks at Bucky. " What is it?" Steve asks. " Umm, well I went to Janice's house and it was just Jason. So I stayed for 20 minutes. But then-then.... Jason ki-kisse-d m-me." Bucky says starting to cry at the end. "And I th-think th-that he is the cr-creep." Then Bucky bursts into tears. Steve automatically hugged Bucky. " Shhh it's ok, he's not going to touch you again I promise." Steve soothes. " Alpha I was just so afriad to tell you." Bucky sobs. Steve shakes his head. 

Bucky barely had any sleep. Bucky just couldn't sleep and now he was currently on the couch at six in the morning eating well peanut butter. Bucky wasn't sure why he wanted to eat it right out of the jar, he just did it. " Bucky? Are you eating peanut butter at six int the morning?" Steve asks. Bucky smiles sheepishly and nods. Steve chuckles. " You are adorable. " Steve says and kisses Bucky's head. Bucky grins. " Are you sure your going to be ok?" Steve says. Bucky nods. " I'm going to be just fine." Bucky says. Steve sighs. " Fine, but I am driving you to work." Steve says. Bucky just giggles and nods.

Bucky hands the bag to the girl. " Have a nice day." Bucky smiles. The girl waves. " You too." Bucky sighs. " Jesus it's busy today." Bucky says. Pepper laughs. " We need more boxes." Pepper giggles. " On it." Bucky says and heads down the stairs. Sarah appears behind Bucky. " I think I'm starting to remember. " Bucky almost drops the box. " Jesus, don't scare me like that." Bucky shouts. " Sorry. But I remember that my parents fought, alot. But I do not remember what about." Sarah explains. Bucky nods. " It's alright. " Bucky says. "But I do know that you have to protect him." She says and disappears. Bucky groans. Why did she keep saying that? 

Bucky walks home and enters the house. After a few minutes Steve comes in. " Sorry, I was late." Steve says breathless. " It's alright. " Bucky says. Just then Steve's cell phone rings. " Hello, this is Doctor Rogers." Steve answers. " Is there any other doctor there? No. Fine, I'm on my way." Steve hangs off. "I'm sorry baby, but I have to go. There's an emergency, I have to go. But lock all the doors." Steve demands. Bucky nods. " Go." Bucky says and kisses him. Steve walks out the door. Bucky locks the door and sits o the couch. " I remember now." Sarah says. Bucky looks beside him. " What happened?" Bucky whispers. " I found out that dad was stalking another omega. Dad knew I found out, so when I was in the water, he figured it was the best time to kill me." Sarah says. Bucky looks at her. 

" I'm sorry that you had to go. Specially since you were so young." Bucky says. Sarah shrugs. " It's ok, your here. You help people like us who wants to help us." Sarah says. Bucky smiles. But then the power goes out. " Damn it." Muttered Bucky. Bucky looks out the window but noticed that the neighbour's houses had their lights on. " Now that can't be right." Bucky says. "Quick go get somewhere safe. He's here." Sarah says and disappears. Bucky shudders. He looks at the kitchen window and pales when he sees him.

Jason West.


	16. a long dark night

Steve rushes into the hospital but stops when the hospital was calm. " Steve, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Bucky?" Darcy said at the desk. " I am supposed to be with my husband, but I got a call saying that there was an emergency. " Steve replies. Darcy shakes her head no. Steve rushes to the phone and calls Bucky. " Beep. This phone number has been disconnected and will connect soon, please try again later." Steve slams the phone back into the receiver. 

Steve then salms his hands onto the counter. " Jason!" Steve says and runs off.

Bucky shrieks and falls back hitting his head on the corner of the table. Bucky groans in pain. "Come on, you need to get up! He's about to enter the house!" Sarah yells and disappears. Bucky crawls to the counter and grabs a knife. Bucky stands and stumbles to the living room. Bucky freezes when he hears the door open.

"Steve? Is that you?" Bucky asks. Whimpering, Bucky looks around the corner and sees nothing. " Ok, your mind is playing tricks on you, the doors and windows are locked, he can't get in." Bucky whispers to himself, over and over again. Bucky slowly walks into the living room ad looks at the angel. Filled with rage, Bucky grabs the angel and throws it across the room. Lighting flashes through the windows to reveal Jason in front of the living room window. Bucky gaspx and drops to the floor being careful not to stab hmself with the knife, Bucky crawls to the corner and grips the handle of the knife harder. Steve will be home soon. 

Steve was trying to drive as fast as he could but he caught pulled over by a cop car. " Can I see your license? " The police officer asks. Steve panics. " Officer, I need to go home. My husband is in trouble. " Steve says frantically. The police officer nods. " Alright, I come with you." The officer says. Steve drives off and the police car speeds I front of him and turns his sirens on. " Hold on Bucky, I'm almost home." Steve whispers. 

The front door opens and Bucky scrambles to get up. " Steve please say thats you." Bucky says quietly. " Tsk, tsk I was expecting better out of you Bucky, or well James Barnes. " Jason says. Bucky holds the knife up. " You killed Sarah, your little girl. How could you?" Bucky asks. " She found out and she couldn't tell Janice, she'll leave me." Jason says stepping closer. Bucky takes a step back. " If I was her, I would leave you and probably call the cops. " Bucky says. Jason frowns. " Aww, come on you wouldn't. You are too gorgeous to do that." Jason says. Bucky nods. " I will." Bucky says and Jason attacks. Bucky shrieks when Jason takes the knife out of Bucky's hand and pushes him against the wall. Jason hears the sirens. " Damn it, your alpha must have noticed." Jason says. 

Bucky just nods and silently prays for this to be all over. 

Janice arrives. " What's going on?" She asks. Steve turns to her. " Is this some sick joke? Your husband is stalking my omega and god knows what he's doing to my lover." Steve spits out angrily. " What!? No, Jason would never do that!" Janice yells. " Well, he is! Your husband is in there right now with Bucky!" Steve wails. Janice looks down onto the ground. Her husband would never do tht right?

Bucky would not go down without a fight. Jason was getting desperate. " WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME! " Jason wails. " Because, I am not the one for you." Bucky says calmly. " WHY!?" Jason yells. Jason brings the knife up and slams it into the wall, right beside Bucky's head. Bucky flinches. Just then the door bursts open. The cops pull Jason away and Bucky slides down the wall. Bucky was so confused. He didn't know what was going on. 

Just then Bucky feels hands on either side of Bucky's face and a warm safe voice talks to him. Bucky looked at the man. It was Steve. Bucky was going to be safe. Sarah arrives and smiles. " I wanna talk to my mom." She whispers. Bucky nods and the paramedics wraps a blanket around Bucky's shoulders. Bucky walks out of the house. Janice had went home. Bucky is going to have to talk to her tomorrow.


	17. What does she mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments! Keep telling me what you think about my story!

For the pass three days, Bucky has been jumping whenever he hears the door and Steve now has to say something when he opens the front door because last time he said nothing Steve almost got a knife in the chest. Bucky always have nightmares and is a little bit afraid of alphas. 

Right now Bucky is walking down the street to Pepper and his antique store. " Bucky! " Bucky hears a female voice says. Bucky turns around to see Janice. " Janice?" Bucky says confused. Janice smiles sadly and hugs Bucky. " I'm sorry. I didn't know what my husband could do. So myhusband killed my little girl." Janice voice cracks at the end and Bucky hugs Janice. " It's ok. It is not your fault. What about you come over for dinner." Bucky suggests. Janice looks up. " I thought Steve hates me." She whispers. Bucky shakes his head. " No, Steve hates Jason. Not you or Chris. About Chris, how is he doing?" Bucky asks. Janice sighs. " Well, he's mad. He blames himself for Sarah's death because they were playing and Chris pushed her a little too hard and she fell into the water." She replies. 

Bucky frowns and opens the door for Janice then walked in after her. " I understand why he blames himself, but don't let him. It wasn't his fault. When kids play they always get hurt. " Bucky says. Janice nods. Pepper comes by. " Hey, how you two doing?" Pepper asks. " We are doing ok." Bucky says. Janice nods in agreement. Pepper smiles. " Well, just relax. Nothing else will happen." Pepper says. Once Pepper finishes her sentence, Wanda accidentally knocks over a vase and it fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Bucky jumps and whips around in fear. Wanda smiles sheepishly. " Oops." Wanda says and laughs nervously. " Hey, it's ok. I didn't like that vase anyway." Pepper says. Bucky's breathing slows down and he leans against the counter and puts his hand onto his chest. "Jesus christ you scared me." Bucky breaths out. " Sorry." Wanda says quickly. Bucky waves his hand around. " It's fine." Bucky says. Wanda and Pepper finishes cleaning up the broken shards of glass, when Clint comes in. " Hey, is Steve picking you up?" Clint asks. Bucky nods. " Yeah, his car broke down so I let him use mine. Once he's done his shift, Steve is coming to pick me up." Bucky says. Clint nod and looks around. "What happened?" Clint asks guestering towards the mess on the floor. " Oh, Wanda knocked over a vase." Pepper says. " It was an accident! " Wanda says defensive. " Hey, it's ok. " Janice says. Just then a horn honks. " Oh, well that's Steve! Bye guys." Bucky says and he got alot of 'byes' and 'goodnights' in return. 

Steve finishes setting the table up. " There." Steve says and stands back. Bucky looks up from his book. "That's great Steve. Good job." Bucky says. Steve smiles and walks over to Bucky. " You think you will sleep tonight." Steve asks and sits beside Bucky. Bucky shrugs. " I think so." Bucky says. Steve nods. " Good cause I'm starting to worry about you. Like you're not eating breakfast, you are always tired, and now you get sick in the mornings." Steve says. Bucky smiles. "I'm just getting a cold, that's all." Bucky says. Steve nods. " Ok, I believe you. " Steve says and kisses Bucky's forehead. Just then the doorbell rings. " I'll get the door." Steve says and stands up. 

When Steve and Janice and Chris walks into the kitchen, Bucky was sitting at the table. " Hey Janice." Bucky says. Jancie smiles. " Hey, thanks for inviting us." She says. Bucky smiles. " And thank you for coming." Bucky shoots back. Everyone sits at the table.

*3 hours later*  
Bucky smiles when Steve cleans the table off. "Thanks honey." Bucky says. Steve smiles. " Of course sweetheart. " Steve answers back. " I want to talk to my family." Sarah says shyly. Bucky smiles at Sarah. " Of course." Bucky says and looks at Janice and Chris. "Look I know this is like a bomb to you two but I can see and talk to spirits. Sarah is here right now and wats to talk to you. " Bucky says. Janice looks at Steve. " It's true." Steve says and smiles. Janice looks back at Bucky with tears in her eyes. " Honey, I'm so sorry. Janice says. Sarah smiles. " Tell them it's not their fault." Sarah says. " Sarah wants you two to know that it's not your fault. " Bucky says. Janice sniffles. " I'm sorry it took me so long to find out how dad is." Janice says with tears running down her cheeks. " It happens. Don't let your guilt take over you when it's not really your fault. It was dad's fault." Sarah says. Bucky looks at Steve then back to Janice with a watery eyes. "What is she saying?" Janice asks. " Sarah says not to let your guilt take over your lives and that it's her father's fault not you or Chris fault." Bucky says and sniffs. Janice nods. Sarah appeads beside Chris. " And tell Chris to take care of mom, she needs it." Sarah says. 

" Chris, Sarah wants you to take care of your mother and that she needs it right now." Bucky says and Chris nods. " Of course!" Chris says. Sarah nods. She then turns around. " Whoa. What's that? " Sarah asks. Bucky smiles. " It's for you Sarah. Your ready." Bucky explains. Sarah looks at it again and starts walking towards the light but then stops and turns to Bucky. " You must protect your little one. You must protect him. " Sarah says and walks into the light. Bucky blinks. " She's gone." Bucky says. Janice and Chris hugs each other crying. Bucky looks at Steve and smiles but then looks down. What did Saeah mean about protecting the little one? 

Bucky then reliazes what she means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. Cliffhanger! Stay tuned!


	18. The big news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have been dropping little hints thriugh out the story. So here is the biggest plot of the story! Enjoy.

This morning sucked. Bucky wakes up from throwing up and it is around 10 in the morning and it still hasn't let up. 

Right now Bucky was hunched over the toilet and was gagging for what felt like the millonth time with Steve kneeling beside Bucky and was rubbing Bucky's back. After what feels like like forever the nauseous feeling went away and Bucky leans against the wall. " Honey, you should really go to the doctors. This stomach bug is just getting worse." Steve says gently to Bucky. Bucky doesn't like it but he nods anyway. Steve nods and goes outside the bathroom to make the phone call for Sam. Steve trusted Sam Wilson, they grew up together and Sam helped alot and accepted Bucky in with welcome arms right away. 

Bucky groans. Bucky was getting a headache with the whole riddle. What the hell does Sarah mean? What little one? Bucky groans and checks his watch. 11:35 in the morning. Great. Steve opens the door. " Ok, so we have have a appointment with Sam around 3 hours from now." Steve says. Bucky nods. " Do you think you can eat anything?" Steve asks. Bucky shrugs. " I think so." Bucky says. Steve nods and helps his omega up. " I don't like it when your sick." Steve mutters. " Hey, I don't like it either." Bucky retorts. 

Steve sets the sandwich in front of Bucky. " Just the way you like it." Steve says. Bucky grins and takes a bite out of his sandwich. " So what about work? I don't think you can be there." Bucky asks. Steve sighs. " Well, I don't care what theother doctors think. I want to be there to see if the love of my life is perfectly healthy. " Steve says sternly. Bucky finishes the last of his sandwich. Steve raises his eyebrows. " Well, that was fast." Steve says. Bucky blushes and shrugs. " It doesn't take long to eat a sandwich. " Bucky defend. Steve laughs. " Well, come on. Let's see if Pepper needs our help before we go to the doctors. Bucky stands with Steve and stops. Bucky groans. " Damn it" Steve mutters under his breath when Bucky races to the bathroom once again. 

Pepper smiles when she sees Bucky then frowns when she sees how pale Bucky was. " Oh Buck, are you ok?" Pepper asks concern. " I'm fine Peps. Just a stupid stomach bug." Bucky says. Steve sighs. " Yeah, and it won't let him sleep." The second Steve says that, Pepper takes a closer look at Bucky. Steve is right, Bucky has bags under his eyes and she notices how much Bucky has been getting tired quicker and quicker. " Are you going to the doctors? " Pepper asks, hoping that he does. Steve nods. " Yeah, in an hour and a half." Steve replies as he watches Bucky rearranging the shelves a little bit. " I think you should go early. I don't like how he looks right now. " Pepper whispers to Steve. " Good idea. Buck, come on. We should get going." Steve says. Bucky sighs and drops his arms. " Fine." Bucky grumbles. Steve over reacts a lot when Bucky is either hurt or sick. 

Sam Wilson knew Steve Rogers all his life. They were best friends since kindergarten. Once Sam meets Bucky for the first time he could tell right away that they were perfect for each other. Sam had convince Steve not to break up with Bucky when Steve found out that his family hates Bucky with a passion. Sam believes that just because they are jealous of Bucky and was selfish to let their little boy go. Sam was not surprised that Steve asked Sam to be his best man at the wedding.  
As Sam was not surprised that Steve took Bucky to his appointment early, like half an hour early. 

"Really Steve?" Was all Sam had to says. Steve blushed and looked down at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world."what! Bucky's sick and I'm afraid that Bucky has cancer or something!" Steve defends. Sam and Bucky rolled there eyes. " Steve you are over exaggerating and being over dramatic. " Sam says. Bucky grins. " I'm used to it by now." Bucky says. Sam chuckles and guesters towards the door. " Come on, might as well start." Sam says. Bucky smiles and walks into the room. Sam turns to Steve. " Rogers, you go to work and I call you when we have the results." Sam says. Steve opens his mouth to argue with Sam when Sam interprets Steve. " That an order." Sam says seriously. Steve just slumps and walks away muttering under his breath. Sam nods and walks into the room. " Alright. Let's find out what's wrong with you."Sam says. 

After a couple of hours, Sam talks to Bucky. " Alright. Do you want the results now or do you want Steve to be with you?" Sam asks. " Might as well call Steve." Bucky says. Sam nods and calls Steve. Once Steve comes in he automatically started to ask questions. " Ok, tell me. What's wrong with my omega." Steve demands. " Jeez Steve calm down. " Sam says and Bucky puts his hand onto Steve's arm. " Sorry." Steve says. Sam grins. " It's alright, I get it, your worried. But I tell you. It's good news." Sam says. Steve stands beside Bucky, who was sitting on the bed, and takes Bucky's hand. " Bucky your not sick. You're pregnant. " Sam says and smiles. Sam knows how bad they wanted kids.

Bucky freezes. Steve smiles. " Really? Please tell me your not kidding me! " Steve exclaims. Sam laughs. " Nope not joking." He says. Bucky didn't know what he was feeling. But he didn't know why fear was screaming the loudest at him. Bucky forces a smile that looks real. Steve picks Bucky up and spins him around. " I love you so much." Steve says. Bucky blushes and actually smiles. " I love you too." Bucky whispers and Steve kisses Bucky with so much love that Bucky's heart could explode with happiness and love. " Congratulations, man." Sam says and pats Steve's shoulder. Steve smiles. "Thanks man." Steve says. Bucky smiles and hugs Steve. " I'm gonna go home now." Bucky says and grabs his coat. Sam smiles. " Steve go home with him. I tell the boss the good news." Steve nods and the couple walks out of the hospital.

On the ride home, Bucky couldn't help but to start to doubt himself. What if he was a terrible mother? What if he has a miscarriage? Bucky wouldn't know how to survive from that if it happens. What if Steve's family treats his child with such disrespect? What if-" you know I can hear your thinking. Stop doubting yourself. You will be a fantastic mother." Steve says and kisses Bucky's knuckles. Bucky blushed. " Sorry, I can't help myself." Bucky says. Steve smiles. " It's alright. " Steve says.


	19. Reactions

Bucky wakes up to see a note on Bucky's nightside table. 

Buck,  
Sorry I had to go to work early today. Now I want you to rest.  
I love you.  
Steve

Bucky sighs. " Like I'm resting." Bucky mumbles and gets out of bed. He got himself breakfast and manage not to throw it up. Bucky's phone bleeps.

Arrow:dude want to have lunch with the gang!  
Buckster: Sure and I have big news! :)  
Arrow: sweet! Can't wait. Pick you up at noon.  
Buckster: alright. See you then!

Bucky sets his phone on the counter and looks at his watch. 11 :05 am. " Shit " Bucky mumbles and rushes to get ready. 

Bucky gets into the car. " So what's the good news?" Clint immediately asks. Bucky laughs. " You just can't wait can you?" Bucky asks. Clint shakes his head. " Well, you are going to have to wait." Bucky says. Clint sighs dramatically. " But I wanna know now!" Clint whines. Bucky just rasies an eyebrow. Clint groans. " Fine, I'll wait." Clint grumbles. Bucky smiles. " I swear, your like a 6 year old." Bucky says and Clint laughs and drives off. 

Pepper smiles seeing how Bucky is looking much better. " Your looking much better. Peoer says. Bucky nods and sits down. " Yeah. I am feeling much better." Wanda perks up. " So, what the doctor say?" Wanda asks. Bucky looks at his friends. "Well, I'm not fully sick. It's just because.... well, I don't know how to say this..... shit." Bucky says and puts his head on the table. The three omegas laughs. " Just say it." Pepper says. Bucky clears his throat. " I'm pregnant. " Bucky says quickly and kind of quiet. Bucky wasn't sure if they heard him but he was wrong cause the others were squealing. " Oh my god! Congratulations! " Wanda exclaims. " Dude! That's awesome! " Clint exclaims. " No really, I'm proud of you!" Pepper exclaims. Bucky gives the people apologie looks when they look towards them annoyed that their lunch and Bucky had to say. The three omegas with him are loud. 

" Ok, guys you are really loud." Buck says blushing and wishing he was home. Bucky was so embarrassed. " Sorry." Wanda giggles. Pepper giggles as well. " It's just that I'm so happy for you, you really deserve this." Pepper gushes. Clint just laughs. " Have you told your family yet?" Clint asks. " I was going to tonight since my family and then SSteve's family is coming over tonight." Bucky says irrated. " Ouch." Clint flinches. The others nods in agreement. Bucky looked at his watch. " Well, I have to go. Wish me luck for tonight." Bucky says. "Fingers crossed." The other omegas says. 

Steve walks in. " Hey babe! When is your family coming over?" Steve calls. Bucky walks down the stairs. " In an hour." Bucky says and kisses Steve. Steve nods. " How was your day?" Steve asks while wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist. " Well, I had lunch with Clint, Wanda and Pepper. I told them the news and the manager was giving them looks, like I thought he was going to throw us out. " Bucky says and Steve laughs. " Well, that's omegas for you." Steve says. Bucky turns and glares at Steve. " What is that suppose to mean? " Bucky asks and put his hands onto his hips. Steve looks at Bucky. " That omegas are happy for each other. "Steve chosses wisely. Bucky nods and walks off. Steve was a little afraid. Great, pregnancy hormones are here.

" Wait how long along are you?" Steve asks. Bucky sighs. "Four weeks." Bucky says. Steve nods. " Just making sure." Steve says and the doorbell rings. " I get it." Bucky says cheerfully and runs to the door. " Please don't run." Steve sighs. Bucky rolls his eyes. " Whatever." Bucky says. "Mom! Dad! Becca! I missed you guys!" Bucky says. Goerge laughs and hugs Bucky. " Yeah well, I miss my son." Winifred says and hugs Bucky after her husband. Becca smiles. " Hey big brther anything new. No ghosts right now?" Becca says and Winifred smacks her arm gently. " You know I can see them too." Winifred warns. Becca laughs and holds her hands up in surrender. "Alright, I get, I get it." Beca says. Bucky giggle and closes the door. " Steve! How you doing son! Hope your treating my son well." George says. " Of course!" Steve says and hugs Winifred. 

" Ok, so yes I do have big news." Bucky says after dinner. The family was now in the living room talking. " What is it?" Becca pipes up. " I think I already know. You did come to me about it after all." Winifred says. Bucky smiles. " It is exactly about that, what mom and I ar talking about here is that I talked to mom about kids and now I'm pregnant. " Bucky replies. George shoots up. " Son! That's amazing. Finally I get grankids from you!" George says and everybody laughs. Becca squeals. " I need to put this on facebook." She says happily. Bucky giggles. " Not yet. Tomorrow you can cause I still have to tell Steve's family. " Bucky says and the room quiets down. " Oh boy, good luck." Becca says then looks at Steve. " No offense of course. " she adds quickly. Steve laughs. " No problem." Steve says. Winifred sighs. " Well, it's time to go, we have work tomorrow. " George says and Bucy nods. " I walk you to the door." Steve says. 

An hour passed and Steve's family was quiet. Scott glares at Bucky. " Well, anything new from you guys?" Steve asks his parents. " Not really, what about you?" Sarah asks gently. She smiles at Bucky. Bucky smiles shyly back. " Yeah we have news." Bucky says and before he continues Scott pipes up. " About time you two are divorcing. " Bucky looks dosn and thinks 'don't cry' over and over I his head. " Umm no, I'm pregnant. " Bucky just dead pans. Steve looks at Bucky and smiles. " That's great. I'm so happy for you." Sarah says. For Joe and Scott, not so much. "No way! Steve, brother for real. That's bullshit! Now you are just lying so Steve can't leave you. Is it even his? I wouldn't be surprise if it wasn't his." Scott says. Steve stands and pulls Bucky behind him. " What did you just say? I love Bucky. So you can go screw yourself!" Steve yells. Joe stands up. " Whoa, easy you two. Bucky thats fantastic. Scott you leave, now." Joe says to his youngest son. Scott scoffs. " I can't believe your standing up for this omega freak." Scott says and leaves, slamming the door shut behind them. Sarah stands up. " I think it's best for us to leave." Sarah says. Steve nods. " Goodbye" Steve says and wraps his arms around Bucky. Bucky just looks away with tears in his eyes. Why him? Why do they hate Bucky so much? Steve wanted to ask those questions cause it's not fair for Bucky to suffer like this. Bucky hates it when people call him a freak. 

*2 hours later*   
"I'm so sorry. " Steve says. Bucky shrugs not looking at Steve. " It happens." Bucky mumbles miserably. " Let's get some sleep." Steve says and Bucky nods. It is late. It's around 1 in the morning. Bucky lays down and Steve turns the light off and wraps his arms around Bucky. After a half an hour Steve was asleep. Bucky puts his hand over his mouth to stiffle his sobs. Bucky didn't know why they hated him so much? Bucky thought that finally they accept him into the family but instead was called a whore and slut. Bucky shuts his eyes even tighter. Bucky slowly climbs out of bed and goes to the washroom. He shuts the door and leans against the wall. Bucky slides down and puts his head into his knees. 

Bucky was full on crying now. Bucky wasn't sure how loud he was but he was loud enough because Steve comes in and wraps his arms around Bucky. " I'm so sorry." Steve voice cracks. Steve was crying now. He wasn't crying for himself but for Bucky. Bucky didn't deserve this.


	20. He can't be back.

Bucky sighs. Ever since he had that breakdown, Steve refuses to talk to his family. Bucky doesn't want them to hate him even more just because Steve won't talk to his family. 

Bucky also found out that he just can't stop eating peanut butter. Pepper says it's the baby that really wants it because Bucky hates the stuff and now he's eating it like it's the best thing in the world. 

" You know, you are going to be really grumpy then whine a lot, then cry out of no where, and then you are to be sick for like the first 3 months of your pregnancy. First it will be the mornings, but then it will become sickness all day. " Becca says to Bucky and Steve. Bucky groans. " Not to mention getting bigger and bigger." Bucky grumbles. " Hey don't be like that. You are going to be beautiful through the whole thing." Steve says. Bucky blushes. 

Becca laughs. Bucky glares at her. " It's not funny." Bucky says and stands to go to the kitchen. "I hate to tell you, but yeah. It's funny." Becca says and Steve laughs. Bucky just grumbles under his breath and grabs a glass out of the cupboard. 

While Bucky was in the kitchen Becca turns to Steve. " Ok, I am totally giving you advice that my husband learned since Bucky is now 2 months pregnant. " she says. Steve sits up straighter. " I will definitely need it, I have no idea what to do." Steve says. Becca nods. "Ok, first if he asks you to do something, you bloody better do it. It drove me nuts when my husband did that and I know for sure that will also make Bucky upset." Becca says. Steve decides to be smart and writes this advice down in his notebook. 

" Ok, next?" Steve says. "Second, cravings. Make sure you keep stock on what he's craving or you will get up at like 3 in the morning, trust me I did that to my husband." Becca says. Steve quickly writes it down. " Third, be careful of your word choice and joke choices. Tell that to your friends too. My husband always make jokes that makes me laugh but when I became pregnant with Summer, I got offended real easy about it." Steve scribbles that down too. But however before she can give him more advice, they both hear Bucky shriek and a glass shattering. Steve races over to Bucky. 

" Bucky, baby what's wrong?" Steve says. Bucky was breathing heavily. " Nothing, just a ghost that scared the hell out of me." Bucky breaths out. Becca sighs. " Mom use to do that to." Becca says. " It's annoying." Bucky says. Steve curiosity got ahead of him. " What the spirit look like?" Bucky laughs breathlessly. " Well, it's a female. She has blond hair with bright green eyes. She also looks like she's been in a car crash. She also had tear stains on her cheeks and bruises that looks like finger prints on her neck, arms, and shoulders. " Bucky described. Steve nodded. " Sounds like she was in a abusive relationship." Steve says. Becca nods. " Yeah, I have a friend who just out of a abusive relationship. " she says. Bucky looks down at the floor to notice the broken glass. " Shit." Bucky says and gets on his hands and knees to pick the glass up. 

Steve jumps in right away. " No, you are going on the couch. I will clean this mess up." Steve says and gently takes the glass out of Bucky's hands. Bucky sighs. " Fine." Bucky replies and stands up. Becca sighs. She whispers to Steve. " Advice, let him do some things once in a while so he doesn't feel useless. " Steve nods. " Point taken." Steve says. Becca nods and sits down beside Bucky. Bucky already had his laptop on his lap and is searching up any recent car accidents. 

" Found her!" Bucky says. By this point Steve had finished up cleaning up the broken glass and sits down beside Bucky. " Her name is Parker Smith. Looks like she saw a animal and tried to swerve away from it and hit head on into a tree. Her neck snapped and she died immediately. " Bucky informs them. " At least she didn't suffer." Becca says. Steve nods. 

Bucky cell phone rings. " Hello, this is Bucky." Bucky answers while still reading. "Mom? What's wrong?" Bucky says and sits up. " Are you sure?" Bucky says a little weakly." Bucky just nods. " Ok, thanks for letting me know. I love you. " Bucky says. Bucky nods again. " Ok, bye." Bucky hangs up. Becca was the first to ask the question. " What was that about?" She asks. Bucky gulps. Bucky looks at Beca and then Steve.

" Brock is back." Bucky says. Just the name alone made Becca growl. " He is going no where near you." Becca growls. " I'm going to kill him if he does." She says furiously. Steve nods. "Honey, I need you to be wit someone when your out ok?" Steve says gently. Bucky looks down and nods. 

" I need to find Parker and ask her what she wants." Bucky says. "How are you going to do that?" Becca asks. Bucky grins. " She needs to find me." Bucky says.


	21. No way.

Bucky once again had a bad morning. Bucky groans leaning against the bath tub. " Do you have any idea how much I hate throwing up? " Bucky says to his husband. " I believe I do." Steve says carefully. Bucky scoffs. " I'm going to get you some water." Steve says. Bucky just nods and watches Steve walk out. 

" You know, I wanted a kid and a amazing husand. Instead I got a drunk and abusive boyfriend that I have been trying to leave for about a year." Parker says. Bucky looks at her. " Who was it?" Bucky asks. Parker scoffs. " You know him." She says and Bucky looks down at the floor. Bucky was thinking about everyone when a idea popped up. " Explain what he looks like." Bucky says. 

"Well, he is tall, brown almost blackish hair, and his eyes are pure evil. Yo know he used to talk about a James." She says. Bucky pales a little then groans. " Please tell me it's not Brock Rumlow. " Bucky says irrated. Parker lightens up. " Yes! He should die." She says. "Well, I agree with you on that one. " Bucky says. Parker laughs. 

Little did Bucky know was that Steve was by the door and was listening to Bucky and Parker? "Well, tell me the night you died." Bucky says. Parker scoffs. " Oh I tell you, he came over drunk as a skunk. He was rambling about how he missed his last omega. But then tried to have sex with me and he smacked me when I told him no and I ran out and drove away as fast as I could. I know it was stupid driving while your crying." Parker says. Bucky grimaces. Bucky was glad that he didn't stay with Brock. " Great, that means I have to talk to him." Bucky sighs. Steve will not be happy. 

After his talking session, Bucky get dressed and starts to head out. " Where do you think your going?" Steve asks. " Duh, we have work. " Bucky says like it's so obvious. " Fine, but I am driving you there." Steve says sternly. Bucky nods.

Bucky lets out a deep breath when he enters the antique store. " Finally." Bucky mumbles. " Steve won't let you out of the house?" Pepper asks out of no where. Bucky nods. " Oh and I also found out who Parker is haunting?" Bucky says and smiles when Clint and Wanda steps up. " Who is it?" Clint asks. " You will not believe it, but it's Brock. My ex." Bucky replies. The three omegas groans. " Well, your not talking to him." Wanda says. " And why not?" Bucky asks. Clint sighs. " Well, first of all he broke your heart and second, Steve will kill us if he finds out that we let yu talk to Brock. Clint says frantically. 

Bucky groans. " He has turned into such a control freak. I have to follow his rules and I don't get a sa in it." Bucky grumbles. " Now that is rude, but I totally agree with you. " Parer says. Bucky smiles. " Hey Parker." Parker nods. " Whoa, she's here?" Clint asks. " Yes and she can hear you." Bucky warns. Wanda looks at him. " Now don't go turning these spirits against us." Wanda says. "Now that would be like totally cool." Parker says. Bucky laughs. " I know right." Bucky says. Pepper smiles. " Well, I talk to him." Pepper says and quickly adds. " With Tony." Once she saw the look on their faces. Bucky nods. " Just be careful with your word choices." Bucky says and hugs Pepper. Pepper nods. " Of course." She says. 

Pepper and Tony walks up the steps and knocks on the door. " So let me get this right, Brock here broke Bucky's heart when Bucky told Brock his secret that he can see spirits." Pepper nods. " But he can't know that we are getting information for Bucky." Pepper says. Tony nods and the door opens. Brock stares at them. " What do you want?" He grumbles. Tony opens his mouth but Pepper pipes up. " Yes we are from the London Free Press and wanted to ask you some questions." Pepper says. Brock nods and lets them in. " We are here to ask some questions about a miss Parker Smith." Tony says joining in on the fun. 

Brock grumbles and sits down. Both Pepper and Tony looks ar the piles of alcohol bottles I the kitchen. Definitely a drunk. They both sit down and starts the tape recorder. " Alright, so tell us everything." Tony says and Brock starts talking.

Bucky cell phone rings and Bucky answers. " So anything?" Bucky says right away. " You might want to put this phone on speaker." Tony says and Bucky puts the phone on speaker and sets it down onto the table. Steve leans forward and takes Bucky's hand. Bucky cuddles into Steve. " You won't like this but Parker's story was one hundred percent correct." And Bucky's breath hitches. 

" No way." Steve shouted. Bucky was confused. " There is no way that Brock is going to talk to Bucky!" Steve yelled. Bucky looks around. " He justvwants to apologize for his reaction that's all. And anyway Pepper and I will be with Bucky." Tony reassures. Steve shakes his head. " No! Bucky you are staying in this house." Alright Bucky had enough of Steve's shit.

" You know what? Ever since I became pregnant, you have become such a control freak. I understand you worry about me but it's my business not yours. I'm going. " Bucky hisses. Steve glares at Bucky. Tony could smell the anger radiating off of Steve and could smell a hint of the pregnant omega's fear. Pepper could smell it too. " Ok Steve you need to calm down. You are scaring the omegas. " Tony says. " You stay out of this." Steve yells. Bucky instincts was telling him to run. So Bucky did what he wanted and his protective side for his baby came out. Bucky can't let his baby get hurt. Bucky turns and grabs his coat and ran out the door.


	22. Please come home

Bucky ran and ran until he couldn't breath. Bucky leans over and breaths in and out. Bucky looks around. Bucky wasn't far from home. 

Bucky knew Steve didn't mean it. Steve was probably feeling guilty and will not forgive himself till Bucky forgives him, it's not like he smacked Bucky. Steve wouldn't do that. Bucky sighs and starts walking back. 

While Bucky was walking when Parker shows up out of the blue and was walking beside him. " You know he didn't mean that. " she says. Bucky nods. Parker sighs. "At least he loves you and didn't have Brock." Bucky groans. " I was his bloody ex and he broke my heart. When I met Steve I kept pushing him away but he didn't give up." Bucky says. Parker laughs. "When did you reliaze that you love him." Bucky shrugs. " I guess I always loved him from the start, my brain didn't agree with my heart. " Bucky says. Parker sighs. "You know, Brock was so sweet to me when I first met him." Parker said. 

Bucky sighs again. " I know, he was like that to me as well until I told him I can see ghosts." Bucky says. Parker scoffs. " Well I think it's awesome like you're helping a lot of us. Like me." Parker says. Bucky smiles at that. " That is kinda exactly what Steve said." Bucky says. Just then a car pulls over. " Well, well, well, hey sweetheart long time no see."Brock says. Bucky rolled his eyes. " Don't call me that and leave me the hell alone." Bucky replies angrily. " Aww don't be like that." Brock mocks. " Having fun with your ghosts, freak." Bucky grits his teeth. Parker scoffs. " Tell him that you know what exactly happened between him and me." Bucky smirks. " Yeah well, don't flatter yourself cause Parker told me everything about what happened between you and her." Bucky says. Brock pales a bit.

" What?" Brock says. Bucky smiles, the smile was totally fake, but Brock didn't even notice. " Yeah, how you beat her and how you get drunk, makes me glad that you left me. I now have a wonderful husband that supports and LOVES me." Bucky says. Brock scowls. Bucky just had to say his line. " And you said that no one will love me. Well sweetheart, it looks like the other way around." Bucky finishes and walks away. Parker whoops. " Now that! Was awesome! " Parker says." The look on his face." And both of them laughs. 

Bucky walks up his steps and takes a deep breath. Bucky walks in to feel Steve's arms wrapped around him. " I'm so so sorry. I didn't realize how bad I wa." Steve says. Bucky smiles. " It's alright, that's normal for alphas when their omegas are pregnant. " Bucky says. Steve kisses him. " I love you so, so much." Steve whimpers. " Shhh, let's go to bed. I love you too." Bucky comforts. Steve nods and Bucky leads him to bed. They both cuddle when they settle underneath the covers. " I'm sorry. " Steve says again. " It's alright, I forgive you. You didn't mean it." Bucky says and feels Steve relax. Bucky smiles and both Steve and Bucky falls asleep.

As usual, Bucky was gagging into the toilet with Steve rubbing his back. Bucky was just dry heaving since he has nothing in his stomach left. "This is not good. You need to get those nutrients into but you just keep throwing it back up." Steve says. Bucky just keeps gagging. " I'm calling Sam." Steve says and starts calling Sam. 

Instead, Sam decides to come over to check o the pregnant omega. " Alright, I am giving you a list on what and not what to eat. Maybe that will help." Sam says and hands the list to Steve since Bucky was half passed out on the couch. Steve nods. " Ok thanks Sam." Steve says. Sm nods to him and gets up. "Well, I need to head home, but feel free to call if it's not helping. Sam says. Steve nods. 

Steve was waiting on Bucky's new craving since he started to despise peanut butter again. Bucky just couldn't eat another spoonful. So Steve took it on himself and went to the store to buy some things that pregnant omega's could crave. Steve walks into the kitchen and sits the bags on the table where Bucky and Pepper were talking. " What's this?" Bucky asks. Steve shrugs. " Some things in case you may start craving. " Steve answers. Pepper grins. Bucky scoffs. " I am not craving anything." Bucky mutters. But then Steve pulls out a jar of pickles. " Ooo pickles." Bucky says and grabs the jar. Pepper and Steve laughs. " I thought you weren't craving anything." Pepper says still giggling. " shhhhh." Was all Bucky says and both Pepper and Steve laugh even harder while Bucky was just eating happily away at the pickles.


	23. Trouble

Bucky groans when he hears the doorbell ring. Bucky groggily open his eyes and looks at the clock. 7 in the morning. It's too fucking early to get up. Steve was still asleep. Steve could sleep through anything. 

Bucky slowly goes down the stairs as he hears the door bell ring again. " Hold on a second." Bucky calls. Bucky opens the door to frown. " What are you doing here?" Bucky snaps. " Look, I want to say sorry for how I treated you. I shouldn't have called you a freak. Now please tell me that your not married?" Brock says honestly. Bucky sighs. " I forgive you and yes I am married now good bye." Bucky says and goes to close the door but Brock forces his way into the house. " Hey, get out of my house." Bucky hisses furiously. Brock looks at the photos on the wall. " he's handsome, I gotta tell you. But your better off with me." Brock says. Bucky scoffs. " No, I'm better with him, now leave. " Bucky says. Brock notices a note on the table and reads it.

Dear Bucky and Steve.  
Congratulations Bucky! I can't wait to see the baby. Steve I'm proud of you!  
Now Bucky, your pregnant and I want to see the photos of the ultrasound when it happens!  
This is fantastic!  
Love, Becca and Summer.

Brock looks at Bucky. " Your pregnant? " Brock says. Bucky was getting a little scared. Bucky hears footsteps upstairs. Good Steve's awake. " Yes I am and your drunk so please leave." Bucky says calmly. Parker appears. " Leave him alone!" She shouts at Brock as if he can hear her. Brock pushes Bucky against the wall and forces his lips onto Bucky's. Bucky tries to fight him off but Brock would just grip his hands tighter and it really hurts. Brock pulls away. " Get off of me!" Bucky shouts but Brock slaps Bucky across his face. Bucky whimpers. Just then Steve tackles Brock to the ground. "If you fucking touch him again, I will kill you!" Steve yells furiously as he punches repeatedly Brock. " Steve stop, you're going to kill him!" Bucky pleads and grabs Steve's arm. Steve stops and grabs Bucky and pulls Bucky behind Steve. " Get out!" Steve yells at Brock. Brock stumbles out of the house.

Steve checks over Bucky. Steve flinches at the handprint on Bucky's cheek. " I'm going to be alright. " Bucky whispers with tears rolling down his cheeks. Damn pregnancy hormones. Steve grabs some ice and presses it gently onto Bucky's cheek. Bucky smiles. " Thank you." Bucky whispers again. " God I can't believe he entered the house." Steve fumes. " He forced his way in." Bucky says even quieter and looks down at the floor as if it's the most important thing in the world. " Shhh, it's ok. I'm not mad at you." Steve soothes. " I'm sorry. " Bucky says. Steve kisses Bucky and pulls him against his chest. Parker arrives again. "No this is my fault. I brought him here." She whispers. Bucky just looks at her and sighs as he leans even more into Steve. " It's fine." Bucky mumbles. 

Pepper frowns when she sees the bruise on Bucky's face. "What the hell happened to you Buck?" She asks. " Brock came over this morning drunck out of his mind, found out that I was pregnant and slaped me." Bucky says. Pepper shakes her head as she mumbles "Jesus" and gets a cream out of her purse. " This will help heal the bruise faster." Pepper says and gently rubs the cream onto Bucky's cheek. " Thanks." Bucky says when she finishes. Pepper nods of course.

*7 hours later *  
Pepper left early so it was Bucky's turn to close up shop. As Bucky locks the door he turns to see Brock. " Leave me alone!" Bucky exclaims. " No, I want to says sorry for earlier, I wss a such a asshole. Also I was wondering if Parker was here." Brock says gently. Bucky sighs. Parker appears beside him. " Is he for real?" She says. " She wants to know if you're for real." Bucky says. Brock smiles sheepishly. " Yes. Parker I am so sorfy for whzt I did to you. I'm going into rehab tomorrow to help me with my temper." Parker smiles. " That's great. " she whispers. " She says that's great. Good for you." Bucky says. Brock nods. " I just want to know if you can ever forgive me. " Brock says witha tear rolling down her cheek. Parker nods. " I'll forgive him, if he promises that he won't hurt another omega like that. She says. Bucky smiles. " She will forgive you if you promise to clean up and don't hurt another omega like that." Brock nods frantically. " Of course!' Brock says. 

Parker sighs. " Thank you for helping me, but that light is driving me nuts so see you then. "She says and waves and walks into the light. Bucky breaths out and looks at Brock. " She's gone." Bucky replies. Brock smiles. " I hope you have a good life. And I wish you the best for you and the baby. " Brock says and walks away. Bucky lets a breath out. It feels like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Bucky gets into his own car and drives home. 

Once Bucky enters the house Steve walks over to him and wraps his arms around him. " You won't see Brock again. " Bucky replies and Steve smiles. Steve kisses Bucky and pulls him even closer. " I love you." Steve says. Bucky looks up at Steve and smiles. " I love you too. " Bucky says. Steve smiles and kisses Bucky one more time. " I'm with you till the end of the line." Steve says. Bucky blushes. " Same, I'm with you till the end of the line." Bucky says and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I just had to add the "I'm with you till the end of the line." Part.


	24. The ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is now 5 months pregnant.  
> Thanks for the kudos!  
> I keep thinking that I am doing a terrible job.

Bucky just couldn't wait for the doctors appointment. Bucky was finally going to see if his child is a boy or a girl, and Steve is just has excited.

Bucky was in the antique store helping out Pepper, but it seems he is more distracting her ever since he started to show. "Can I touch your stomach?" Pepper asks. Bucky sighs and nods. "For the last time." Bucky says and giggle when Pepper says "for today." Clint comes in. "Alright, I'm here to help." Clint says and a car outside honks. "Great! Cause Steve is here." Bucky says and grabs his coat. "It is going to be a girl." Pepper says. Clint scoffs. "Nope, a boy." Bucky rolls his eyes. 

All of Steve and Bucky friends have bets if it's going to be a boy or a girl. Bucky doesn't care, he is going to love his baby with all of his heart. 

Steve parks the car and smiles. "You ready?" Steve asks. "Hell yeah." Bucky says and gets out of the car. Steve smiles and also gets out of the car. 

Sam Wilson was excited. He knew he was going to win. It will be a boy. "Steve! What's up man? " Sam says. Steve smiles and the best friends hug. Natasha smiles. "Your excited Buck?" Natasha asks. Bucky smiles and nods, but really, inside he was nervous as hell. "Alright, follow me." She says and walks off with Bucky following her. 

Sam looks at Steve. "Is he okay?" Sam asks. "Yeah, he is actually really nervous." Steve says. Sam nods. "Come on, you got to be in there with me." Sam says. Steve looks at Sam confused. "Why?" Steve asks. Sam turns and smirks. "So the others won't think I'm lying when I win this bet." Sam says. Steve groans as Sam cackles.

Bucky takes a deep breath as he leans back onto the chair. Natasha smiles. "You don't have to be nervous. Trust me you will be amazing." She says and kisses Bucky's forehead. Bucky smiles shyly and Steve and Sam comes in. Steve gabs a chair and sets it down beside Bucky's chair and sits down as well grabs Bucky's hand. Sam smiles and grabs the gel. "This is gonna be cold." Sam says. Bucky grins. "Thanks for the warning." Bucky says as Natasha applies the gel. "Alright let's see who we got here." Natasha says and puts the wand onto Bucky's stomach. As she moves it around they start to hear a beat that was as fast as a train. Natasha smiles. "That's the heartbeat, and there's the baby." She explains pointing at the screen. Bucky couldn't hold his pregnancy hormones and lets himself cry.

Steve squeezes his hand. "Do you want to know the gender?" Natasha asks. Bucky nods. "Well, congratulations Buck, it's a boy." Natasha finishes and wipes the wand off and puts it back into its place. "I love you so much." Steve says and kisses Bucky. Bucky couldn't believe it. He was having a little boy, a precious baby boy. "That's awesome! I'm getting 20 bucks!" Sam exclaims. Wrong move.

"Excuse me?" Bucky asks. Steve stares at Sam horrified. "Umm, I'm getting 20 bucks cause I won." Bucky stares at Sam angrily. "And what makes you alphas think that I and my son is some grand prize to bet on to make some god damn money. Bucky demands. Sam looked fucking scared. He should be. "Ok, your scary and you are not some grand prize and especially not your son." Sam says as he was slowly backing up and out of the room. "Yeah well, tll you and your stupid friends that my son and I are some prize to bet on. And if I hear that you guys have anoter bet on me or my family, that I will kill you all!" Bucky raises his voice. Sam ran out and he ran out fast. 

*3 hours later*  
It was late. Steve was on the bed reading a book as he was waiting for Bucky . "Steve I am so sorry." Bucky says and starts to cry. Steve puts his book down and pulls Bucky into him. "Hey, shhh, why are you sorry?" Steve asks while soothing Bucky and rubbing his lower back. For the past few days Bucky has been complaining about how his lower back was hurting. "Cause I was so rude to your best friend and I said I would kill him." Bucky sobs. Steve sighs. He felt bad for his omega. The omega's hormones are everywhere. He would be happy to angry to crying out of guilt because he was so mean to Steve, his alpha. 

"Oh Buck, baby, he knows that it's not your fault. He knows your hormones are everywhere, anx anyway I was pissed that he ruined a good moment." Steve says and Bucky bursts out laughing. Steve smiles. "Good point." Bucky says and sniffles. "Good, now let's go to bed so you and our son gets some sleep." Steve says and Bucky giggles. "Ok" Bucky says and yawns. Steve and Bucky settles own and both started to drift off to sleep.


	25. Noah Woodhouse

"Why can't they leave me alone?" Bucky grumbles. Steve pokes his head out of the bathroom. "Who?" Steve asks. "The spirits, I deserve a break." Bucky really does try not to sound whiney but it turns out that way. Steve sighs. "Because, who else is there to help them? " Steve says. "My mother!" Bucky exclaims. 

"Maybe she's busy with some other ghosts." Steve tres, hoping it doesn't make Bucky mad. "Man I hate being 5 months pregnant. " Bucky grumbles. Steve kisses the top of Bucky's head. "I know sweetheart." Steve says. "I don't like how my hormones are everywhere. " Bucky complains. "Well, at least you stop throwing up." Steve says. Bucky nods. "Thank god. " Steve chuckles. "Steve, honey can you please go to the store and pick up some more Pickles. " Bucky says. Steve groans. "Why me?" Bucky frowns. "Because you did this to me and your son is hungry, so I'm sorry" Bucky grumbles and walks off. Steve puts down his cup of coffee. "Damn it." 

Bucky didn't want to go out. He just felt so damn uncomfortable with people staring at him. Lately Pepper just brought work to him. Steve left for work 3 hours ago. "Hey can you please help me?" A man says. Bucky groans. Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to help you. " Bucky says seriously. "Oh come on, please? " he asks. Bucky sits back. "Fine, but you tell me who you are." Hoping that he does remember. "I remember everything." He says. Bingo, for the first time he doesn't have to do all the hard work. "Alright, talk away." Bucky says.

"My name is Noah Woodhouse. I was beaten to beaten to death by 5 guys. The leader killed me sohe can have my boyfriend and I ccan't let that happen." Noah says. Bucky frowns. Beaten to death, well that's new. "What's your boyfriend name?" Bucky asks and get his notebook, that is very handy for this kind of situation. "His name is Issac Exit." Bucky nods. When Bucky went to write it down, he was having a hard time finding space in his notebook. Damn, he needs to get a new one, but Bucky was able to find a empty page and writes everything down. 

Bucky looks up to look at Noah but he was gone. "Of course he's gone." Bucky mutters and throws his pen onto his notebook and stands up. 

Bucky likes to say at home alone sometimes. Everything is quiet and he gets to do whatever he wants. Right at the moment Bucky was laying ovthe couch watching TV, when he felt a kick. Bucky smiles and rubs his stomach when he felt another kick. "Hey sweet pea." Bucky says sweetly. "How come you don't move when daddy's around?" Bucky asks his stomach knowing that he won't actually get an answer. Another kick. Bucky laughs. "That's cause you like mommy best, isn't it.?" Bucky says and grins when he feels yet another kick. Bucky giggles. "I knew it." Bucky says and rubs his stomach once more. 

Bucky was on his laptop when Steve comes home. "Hsy baby, how was work?" Bucky asks when Steve sits down beside him. "Exhausting. " Steve groans. Bucky giggles. "The baby was moving alot earlier. " Bucky informs. Steve smiles. "Huh, why does he keep moving for you but when I'm around he stops." Steve complains. Bucky shrugs. "I guess he loves mom best." Bucky grins. Steve scoffs. "He will move soon for me." Steve challenges. Bucky smiles. "Can we stop calling him, him or he. I want to name him." Bucky says and rubs his stomach. Steve thinks. "How about Brandon?" Steve asks. Bucky shakes his head. "Ummm, Anthony?" Steve suggsts. Bucky makes a face. "That can be the middle name." Bucky decides. "I don't know, I gave him his middle name, you give him the first name." Steve says giving up.

Bucky thinks for a while. "How about Derek?" Bucky says. Steve perks up. "I like that one." Steve says. "Derek Anthony Rogers." When Steve says his name, Bucky gasps. "Ow, that was a hard one." Bucky says rubbing his stomach to ease a little bit of the pain. Steve puts his hand onto Bucky's stomach. "Say it again." Bucky suggests. "Derek Anthony Rogers." Steve says again and he finally feels a kick, and a powerful one too. "Ow, Sweet Pea, stop that, it hurts mommy." Bucky says wincing a little bit. Steve grins. "I think he likes it." Steve says and feels a softer kick. Bucky breaths out. Steve kisses Bucky. "Still hurts?" Steve asks. "A little bit." Bucky replies. 

Steve nods. "Ok, look son. Your hurting mommy, stop kicking so hard, just kick a little softer alright Derek?" Steve asks Bucky's stomach and Bucky giggles. "You're such a goofball. "Bucky says. Steve grins. "Yeah, but I'm your goofball." Steve teases. Bucky nods and kisses Steve. "Very true." Bucky says and smiles. But then bursts out into laughter when Steve starts to tickle Bucky. 

"So anyone new?" Steve asks. Bucky nods. "Yeah, Noah Woodhouse. He was beaten to death and the leader who I found out Tyler Melson is trying to get together with Noah's boyfriend Issac Exit and Noah is pissed." Bucky finishes off. "Tyler Melson, I remember that name, I think he came to the hospital all beaten up." Steve says. "Can you check I the archives.?" Bucky aks. Steve nods. "Should have it to you tomorrow. " Steve says. Bucky kisses him. "I love you. " Bucky says. Steve smiles. "I love you too Buck. I love both you and Derek. " Steve says and kisses Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two goof balls. They are going to kill me one of these days.


	26. Issac Exit

It took 3 hours just to find Issac's address and he was just exhausted. He as getting tired all the time and he hated it. Honestly, Bucky just hates the hormones.

Bucky once again turns and parks the car. Just then his cell phone rings. Hello?" Bucky answers. "Hey sweetheart, I got the report." Steve says. Bucky smiles. "Great! What does the report say?" Bucky asks. "Well, Mr. Melson has a broken hand, and a huge bruise on his jaw." Steve finishes. Bucky nods and gets out of the car. "Thanks babe, but I gotta go now. Bye love you." Bucky says and hangs up. 

Bucky knocks on the door. Issac opens the door. "Hello." He says and Bucky slightly smiles. "Hi, my name is James Rogers, but everyone calls me Bucky. " Bucky says and shakes hands with Issac. Issac smiles. "Come on in." Issac smiles. Bucky walks and sighs. Bucky has been debating how to tell Issac that he can see spirits. Bucky decides half an hour before he arrives that he was going to just tell him. "Ok, I am going to tell you now and I won't get offended if you kick me out, but I see spirits. Or well ghosts is a better term and I have talked to your boyfriend Noah Woodhouse recently. " Bucky says seriously. 

Issac just stares at Bucky. "So your Bucky." Issac says after a while. Bucky raises his eyebrows. "What?" Bucky asks astonished. Issac chuckles. "Remember Scott Demunn? " Issac asks. Bucky thinks for a bit. "The son of Alan?" Bucky says. Issac nods. "Yeah, he told Noah and I all about you, but he never mentioned that you ars pregnant. " Issac says. "Oh, that was before I was pregnant. " Bucky says and put his hand on his 5 month pregnant stomach. Issac giggles. "Of course." Bucky giggles with Issac. "So is Noah around? I miss him so much." Issac says. Bucky looks around. "He's not here at the moment." Bucky says. Issac nods. "Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners, please sit down." Issac says and leads Bucky to the kitchen table. Bucky sits down and sighs. "Do you want any tea? Maybe coffee?" Issac asks. "Tea please." Bucky says grateful. 

After a little bit both omegas were sitting at the kitchen table withtheir teas having a great conversation. "So, how far along are you?" Issac asks. Bucky smiles. "Almost 6 months now." Bucky answers. Issac sighs dreamily. "Noah and I wanted kids. But then these awful people beaten Noah to death." Issac says sadly with tears in his eyes. Bucky uts his hand over Issac's. "I'm so sorry. But I know who the leader of that group is." Bucky says. Issac perks up. "Please tell me." Issac says desperately needing to know. Bucky sighs. "It was Tyler Melson." Bucky says.

Issac bursts into tears. "He's the guy that has been asking me out earlier. " he sobs and Bucky hugs Issac. Bucky rubs Issac's back and fights the tears back. Fucking hormones. "Why!? " issac says after calming down a bit. Bucky shrugs. "I don't know honey. Maybe jealousy. " Bucky whispers. Issac sighs. "Thank you." Issac says. "I feel a little bit at peace." Issac says. Bucky nods. "Are you sure you are going to be okay alone?" Bucky ass while Issac gives him his coat. Issac nods."I'll be fine. Just please come back tomorrow so I can talk to Noah." Isaac says. Bucky nods and waves goodbye. 

When Bucky open the door and walks into his home he could barely stand straight. Bucky just drops hs coat onto a chair and sloppily kicks his shoes off. Bucky carefully goes up the stairs and walks into the bathroom. Bucky closes the door and turns the taps on. When the bathtub is full with hot water Bucky pulls his clothes off and sits down. Bucky leans back and practically purrs when the hot water soothes his sore muscles. Bucky rubs at his slightly swollen stomach and smiles. "I hope you don't mind the hot water too much sweet pea." Bucky whispers and smiles when he feels a soft kick under his hand. 

Bucky couldn't believe that soon in 4 months he will be holding a precious small child in his arms. His little baby boy. 

After, when the water is cold, Bucky gets out and puts his pj's on. He drains the water and sits on the couch he takes his phone out and checks on his messages. He got a text from Steve. 

Loverboy:   
Hey sweetheart, I wil be home late. Make sure to eat something and get some rest. The last thing I need is you overworking yourself.

Great, Bucky has to cook now. He was not in the mood to do anything. Bucky grumbles and walks into the kitchen. "Alright Derek, what are you in the mood for?" Bucky asks and puts his hand onto his stomach. Bucky opens the fridge and looks around. "Ooo leftover pizza." Bucky says and giggles at his reaction. Bucky sits on the couch for the second time and opens the box while turning the TV on. Bucky was watching whatever was on, which turns out to be 'say yes to the dress'. Bucky complains when the girl does not look good in a wedding dress. Bucky finishes the pizza. 

When Steve enters into the house at 2 in the morning, he noticed that the TV was still on. Steve walks into the living room to see Bucky asleep o the couch with a blanket over him with 'say yes to the dress still on'. Steve chuckles and turns the TV off. Steve throws the box into the garbage and picks Bucky up bridal style. Steve was still amazed with his own strength. Steve was so small and sickly when he was younger. Steve carefully goes up the stairs and sets Bucky down onto the bed. Steve brushes his teeth and turns the light off. As soon as Steve climbs into bed, Bucky instantly cuddles up against Steve. "I love you." Bucky mumbles still asleep and passes out again. Steve chuckles again and kisses Bucky's head. "I love you too sweetheart." Steve whispers.


	27. The light

Bucky once again parked the car and got out. Bucky was at Issac's place again just to make sure that Issac was okay. Before Bucky could knock on the door Issac opened the door. "Bucky, it's so nice to see you again!" Issac exclaims.

Bucky smiles and hugs Issac. "It's also good to see you too." Bucky says. They both walked into the house and sat down in the living room this time. Noah appears. "Tell Issac that remember the time we jumped into the pool after hours. " Noah laughs. Bucky leans forward. "Remember the time you and Noah jumped into the pool after hours." Bucky smiles. Issac gasps and whispers "Noah" and looks around. Noah smies sadly. "Hey honey." Noah says. Bucky looks down. 

"Oh Noah, I miss you so, so much." Issac says crying. "I miss you too." Noah says. Bucky looks at Issac. "Noah miss you too." Bucky says. "But why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the light?" Issac says. "I should but I couldn't leave without who did this to me and that you are going to be okay." Noah says sternly. Bucky sighs. Bucky does have to says, repeating after a ghost can get tiring. 

"Noah didn't want you to mate with the guy who killed Noah and he couldn't leave without knowing that you are going to be ok." Bucky says. Issac laughs breathlessly. "I am going to be just fine. I have friends who love me and will tak care of me." Issac says. Noah chuckles. "I thought he say something like that. " Noah says. Bucky smiles. "Noah thought you say something like that. " Bucky repeats. 

Noah looks over. "Now that is a spotlight." He says. Bucky fights the tears back. "Noah sees the light." Bucky whispers. "Go honey. Noah you deserve it." Issac says. Noah nods and walks towards the windows. But then disappears. "He's gone." Bucky says crying. Damn hormones. Bucky reliazes he says that a lot. 

Issac hugs Bucky. "It's okay to cry. Thank you so much." He says and Bucky hugs back. "Of course." Bucky replies. 

Bucky walks into his house. "Anyone home?" Bucky calls out. "In here!" Steve shouts back. Bucky walks into the living room to see his mother, Winifred. "Mom." Bucky says and hugs her. Winifred smiles. "Hey sweetie. Look at you, you look gorgeous. " his mother compliments. Bucky of course blushes and smiles. "No offence, but what are you doing here?" Bucky asks.

"To check on you of course." Winifred exclaims. Steve laughs. "Well, it's great to see you." Steve says. "Now Bucky, son it's okay to say no to a ghost. I became stress when I was pregnant with you and I had to say no to some ghosts." Winifred says. Bucky nods. "Thanks for letting me know." Bucky replies to his mother. "Of course!" Winifred exclaims. 

*2 hours later*  
Winifred looks at her watch. "Oh my, it's getting late. I should be heading home now." She says and everyone stands up. Bucky stands up with little difficulty. "It was so nice to talk to you mom." Bucky says and carefully hugs her. Winifred hugs back gently. "Remember honey, don't get over stressed, it's not good for the baby." Winifred says. Steve nods. "I make sure of that." Steve says. Bucky just sits down again. 

Once Steve closes the door, he sighs. Bucky is going to be really stubborn at this time. Steve sometimes absolutely loves Bucky stubbornness but it can be really irrating. Steve walks back into the living room to see Bucky cleaning up a bit. Steve walks over to Bucky and gently stops him. "Come on, it's time for bed." Steve says. Bucky nods and follows Steve. 

The married couple took their time for getting ready for bed. But soon they were under the covers and cuddling up together. And they both drift off to sleep.

3:14 am in the morning. 

Bucky gasps and bolts up breathing and sweating heavily. Steve was beside him in an instant. "Honey, what's wrong?" Steve asks. "Just a nightmare, is all." Bucky mutters and started to shake. "Let me get you some water." Steve says and gets out of the bed and heads into the bathroom. Bucky didn't want Steve to leave but lets him anyway. Steve returns and hands the glass to Bucky. Bucky weakly geabs it and takes a little sip at a time. Bucky had so many nightmares during his childhood that Bucky pretty much knows how to calm down pretty fast. 

{A 12 year old Bucky screams in his sleep and Winifred runs to her son wth George right behind her. "Bucky, honey wake up!" Winifred says and Bucky shoots up. Winifred had her son right into her arms and soothes hm while the poor boy sobs. George sits down beside them. "Mommy?" Says 5 year old Rebecca. George automatically scoops her up and takes her to bed.   
"What was your nightmare about?" Winifred asks. Bucky just shakes his head." It felt so real." Bucky whispers. Winifred just holds him tighter. "Was it the spirit that I am talking to?" She asks fearing the worst. "I saw how he died." Bucky whimpers. Winifred closes her eyes. She was right. This was what she was afraid of. Winifred thought it was just his imagination but it was not. Bucky has her gift.}

Bucky closes his eyes when tha flashback hit him all of a sudden. Bucky breaths out. "Buck, are you alright babe?" Steve asks. Bucky just cuddles into Steve more. "Yeah, just remembering a flashback is all." Bucky drawls Steve nods and kisses Bucky. "Get some sleep babe." Steve says and kisses Bucky again. Bucky nods already half asleep and drifts off.


	28. Another one

"Is it the time of the year? I just see them everywhere." Bucky says to Steve. Steve shrugs. They were currently at a cafe with Pepper, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, amd Sam. Honestly today was the day Sam learns his gift. "Wait what? Keep seeing what everywhere?" Sam asks confused. Everyone giggles. Or well, the alphas chuckles and the omegas giggle. One of the key things that are very different between alphas and omegas. 

"Bucky's gift duh." Natasha says. Sam looks at Bucky. "What gift?" Sam asks. Everyone smiles but Bucky was nervous. "Yeah, I can see and talk to spirits." Bucky says and looks down. "Wait, you talk to ghosts." Sam says. Bucky nods. But them Sam punches Steve in the arm. "Ow, wat was that for?" Steve asks rubbing at the spot where Sam punched him. "For not telling me." Sam says. Everyone laughs. 

Bucky smiles. Bucky had to go to school to school just to run away from bullies. Bucky's mother was so afraid for him. But she was wrong. Bucky has this amazing group of friends and a amazing husband. Bucky was so happy. Just then he feels a small kick. Bucky smiles and looks down. Bucky lightly rubs his stomach. "6 months now right?" Wanda asks watching the whole thing. Bucky nods.   
"So you thought about names? " Clint asks. Steve grins. "Way ahead of you. His name is going to be Derek Anthony Rogers." Steve says proudly. "Wow you guys really did plan ahead. Now, no matter what we are helping with the baby room." Pepper says and Bucky nods. "Definitely. " Bucky says.

Bucky smiles when Steve groans. "Just remember it's a boy." Bucky somehow gets offended by that. "I know I'm not stupid." Bucky glares at Steve while the others snickers. Steve sighs. "I'm sorry. " Steve says. Buck just grumbles. "Hey, can you see me?" Asks a woman. Bucky nods. "Great, I know I got you at the one time but I need your help." Bucky nods again. "Umm excuse for a minute." Bucky says and leaves the group. "How can I help?" Bucky asks. "My sister, Lisa. She isin the house right across the street and you need to get in there." The man says. "Why?" Bucky asks. "She's pass out on the floor. Drug overdose." He says. Bucky automatically went inside the café and went to get Steve. "Steve come on." Bucky says and grabs Steve's hand. The others followed. "Bucky where are we going?" Steve asks. "We don't have time." Bucky says and enters the house. Just as the spirit said. There as Lisa on the floor with a bottle of pills open beside her. 

"Oh my god."Sam says and went into action with Steve as Natasha calls the ambulance. "Her name is Lisa Dixon." Tony says when he find her drivers license. "Who told you this?" Pepper asks. "Her brother. I don't know his name yet." Bucky says. "It's Kenny Dixon." Kenny says. Bucky nods. "Kenny Dixon, I just got his name now." Bucky says as Fury comes in. "Dr. Rogers, why is he here?" Fury asks pointing at Bucky. "He found her sir." Steve replies. "Get him and the other omegas out of here." Fury orders and Natasha stops the men that were touching and puhing at Bucky before Steve got to them and leads them outside. "Go home." Natasha says and goes back into the house.

"Welcome for the help! " Bucky shouts. "Assholes." Bucky then grumbles and walks off. Pepper walks beside him. "Why did Steve look so mad?" Bucky shrugs. "How am I supposed to know?" Bucky asks. Pepper shrugs as well. "Did they touch you in any way?" Bucky shakes his head no. "But they were pushing you." Wanda says. Clint nods. Bucky just shrugs again. "I'm going home. I'm not feeling the greatest." Bucky says. 

Bucky walks into his house and lays down onto the couch. Bucky just have to wait for Kenny Dixon and maybe check on Lisa when she akes up. She needs help. Bucky opens and closes his eyes slowly. Bucky just didn't have any energy. "Sweet pea, your taking all the energy out of me." Bucky says softly and dozes off to sleep.


	29. Lisa Dixon

When Steve came home Bucky was already asking questions. "Is she awake?" Bucky asks. Steve sighs. "Yes, but can I please have a couple of hours with you please?"Steve says. Bucky smiles. "Of course." Bucky says softly and grabs Steve's hand. Steve smiles. "Can I come with you?" Steve asks. Bucky nods excited and pulls him out of the house. With Steve laughing.

Bucky and Steve enter the hospital. "Uh hi, can I see a Lisa Dixon?" Bucky asks Darcy. Darcy smiles. "You must be Bucky. Steve or well Mr. Rogers have spoken a lot about you." Darcy says and shakes Bucky's hand. Bucky blushes. "He has?" Bucky asks starting to feel self conscience. Darcy smiles and nods. "Anyway, Miss Dixon is in room 316." Darcy says. "Thanks." Bucky says and Steve leads him towards Lisa room. "You didn't tell me that you were talking about me." Bucky says feeling awkward as doctors and nurses were smiling at him. Steve smiled. "Of course, it's all good things." Steve says. 

Bucky knocks on the door. "Come in." Says a soft voice. Bucky opens the door. "Hi, my name is Bucky. I was the one who found you. " Bucky says. Lisa smiles. "I know it was a dum move, but I lost my brother a week ago. But how did you find me?" Lisa asks. "I cancsee the spirit and I have seen your brother around. He told me where you were." Bucky replies. Lisa laughs. "Is he here? I knew he wasn't gone. A tree fell on him." Lisa adds. Bucky nods. "He's not here at the moment." Bucky whispers. 

"Excuse me Mr. Barnes, but I need to ask you a few questions." Fury says. Steve steps up and in front of Bucky. "He is my husband so you call him Mr. Rogers. " Steve says. Fury nods."Mr. Rogers how did you find Miss. Dixon here?" Fury asks. Shit, Bucky did not think of this. "Well, I saw her in the window when I was getting a breath of fresh air when I saw her fall over." Bucky lies smoothly. "Good one." Kenny appears out of no where. Good thing Bucky doesn't get scared by them popping up out of no where. 

Fury frowns. "Are you sure?" Fury asks. Bucky nods. "Well then, how did you know about Kenny Dixon? Dr. Stark told me about you knowing him." Fury says. Bucky gulps. "I was a friend of his." Bucky says with his voice even. "Technically true." Kenny says. Fury hums. "Alright, you can go." Fury says and Bucky leaves quickly. 

"what was that about?" Steve asks. "Wanted to know how I found Lisa." Bucky replies. "Jesus, what did you say?" Steve asks. "That I saw her through the window." Bucky says. Steve nods. "Good one." Steve says and Bucky nods. "Bucky?" Lisa says. Bucky smiles at her. "I want to talk to her." Kenny says. Bucky nods. "He is here." Bucky says to Lisa. Lisa sighs in relief. "Tell her that she will get clean from the drugs." Kenny says. "Kenny wants you to get clean from the drugs." Lisa nods. "Of course! I'm sorry Kenny." Lisa says. "Tell her I forgive her." He says in replies. 

"He forgives you Lisa." Bucky says. Lisa laughs. "Thank you." She says. Kenny smiles. "I feel more at peace." Kenny says. Bucky nods. "Your ready for the light." Bucky says. Kenny turns. "Is that what it is?" He asks and Bucky nods. "Wow." Kenny says and walks into the light. "He's gone." Bucky says. Lisa nods. 

Bucky lays down onto the bed. "Today was a long day." Steve says and lays down beside Bucky. Bucky nods and rubs his stomach. "A long day for sure." Bucky says. 


	30. Edging closer and closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 months pregnant. We are getting closer! :)  
> HAPPY REMEMBRANCE DAY!

"STEVE!" Bucky yells. Steve flinches. What did he do to piss Bucky off now. "Yes honey." Steve says carefully. Bucky storms in. "Why is there clothes all over the bathroom floor?" Bucky hisses. Steve remembers now. Steve came home from work exhausted and shed his clothes off and went straight to bed without putting the dirty clothes away. "I'm sorry honey, I go pick it up." Steve says. "Yeah you bloody better cause you alphas are so sloppy that it's no wonder why you need omegas." Bucky hisses.

"Honey, it's ok." Steve says. "No, no it's not okay!" Bucky raises his voice. Steve just raises his hands. "Ugh you know what I am done." Bucky shouts and storms to his bedroom and slams his door close. Steve sighs. In a few hours Bucky is going to cry and feel awful. Steve was ready for it.

*3 hours later*  
Bucky came down for dinner. Steve cooked of course but Bucky would not say anything. "Come on Buck, please say something." Steve begged. Bucky was eating like something took over his body. "Rose Spruce." Bucky says in a montone voice. "What?" Steve asks. "Rose Spruce. She is Sargeant Rose Spruce." Bucky just keeps repeating that over and over. Steve stands and sits down beside him. "Bucky, who is Rose Spruce?" Steve asks. "What? Steve what are you talking about?" Bucky asks blinking. Steve frowns.

"But Bucky, you kept repeating Sargeant Rose Spruce over and over." Steve says. "I was" Bucky says confused. Steve nods and Bucky looks down. "Bucky, what is going on?" Steve asks. "I-I don't know." Bucky says. "Maybe we should talk to Winifred." Steve says. Bucky nods.

Bucky jumps when he hears the gun shots and winches by how loud the noise is. Bucky walks into the living room to see a woman in a army outfit shooting her gun. "Will you stop that!"Bucky shouts and Steve jumps. "Honey why are you so loud?" Steve asks and she stops and stares at Bucky. "Sorry, this spirit was in the army and was shooting her gun and it was really loud."Bucky explains. Steve nods. But then Steve realized that Bucky didn't cry like he thought he would earlier. Bucky always seems to suprise Steve every day. Steve turns back to Bucky.

"So, your Sargeant Rose Spruce, what happened to you?" Bucky asks. Rose sighs and puts her gun onto the table. "Me and my team was on the move."

{  _" Move!"  Rose yells. "Sargeant! We are surronded we need to retreat!" Tanner Decook says. "Private! We are not retreating!"  Rose yells. Just then the enemy tackles Rose and they rolled down the hill. At the bottom of the hill was a cliff and now Rose was hanging over it and was clinging on for dear life. "Sargeant! " Decook says and grabs her hands.  "Don't let go!" Rose yells. But just then Tanner was knocked out and she fell, screaming, to her death. }_

Bucky looks down. "I'm so sorry you had to die like that." Bucky says. Rose smiles.  "It's quite alright, it's just that Tanner blames himself when it is not his fault. He was knocked out." Rose says. Bucky looks at her.  "I go talk to him." Bucky says. Rose nods and smiles. "I was hoping you will say that." Rose says and disappears. Steve comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Bucky. "What was that about?" Steve asks and kissing Bucky's neck. Bucky purrs. "Her name is Rose Spruce and she fell off the cliff during combat. Tanner Decoock tried to save her but he was knocked out." Bucky says relaxing against Steve. Steve hums. "Well, that sucks. How are you going to fin Tanner Decook?" Steve asks. "That is why I use a lovely thing called the Internet. " Bucky says and slowly sits down onto the couch with Steve helping. 

Bucky hates being 8 months pregnant, but soon he will hold his small precious son in his arms. God will he be so loved. Bucky grabs his laptop. "Alright, Tanner is actually in this town and is on the other ... side ...of .. town, great. " Bucky says and groans. Steve laughs. "I can come with you." Steve says. "No it is okay, you are a doctor and the hospital needs you anyway." Bucky says. Steve nods. "Then be caeeful, please." Steve says. Bucky nods and kisses Steve. "I will go talk to him tomorrow." Bucky says. Steve smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is coming up and I am thinking about starting another story, but don't worry I will still update! Love you all and thanks for the kudos and bookmarks and as well as the comments! And happy remembrance day!


	31. Doctors Appointment

Steve is always over protective of Bucky. Right now Steve has Bucky in Sam Wilson's office just because he has a cold. The only symptoms he has is a sore throat, a cough, and a stuffed up nose. It is just a head cold. Sam comes in and sits down. "Hey Bucky, how you doing?" Sam asks. Bucky shrugs. "I hate this cold but I deal with it." Bucky says. Sam writes it down onto his clipboard.  "You do know that you need a c- section right?"Sam asks and Bucky nods. Of course Bucky knows. Bucky is just not sure if he is ready for the scars but he sure knows that he is ready for this child. 

"Good." Sam says. "Now because of this, if you go into labour, you will need to come here right away so we can save both of you." Sam says. Bucky sighs. "Of course." Sam nods once again, then Steve comes in. "Is everything ok?" Steve asks Bucky. Bucky nods and sighs. "The baby is just fine, we were just talking about our plan when I go into labour in a month." Bucky says. Steve nods. "Ok. What is that plan?" Steve asks Sam. Natasha comes in. "Well, it might be best that Bucky should stay here at the hospital the week the due date is." Sam says.

Natasha sits down on the couch. "That is a good idea and the month is November." Natasha says. Steve nods. "I agree with you Sam." Steve says. Bucky sighs again. Bucky needs to talk to Tanner Decook. Bucky needs to get Rose crossed over and into the light.  But Bucky cares about his sweet pea, his son first. "Alright Buck, you can go now." Sam says. Bucky nods but really can't get up. Steve notices and helps his omega up. Bucky thanks Steve and Steve takes Bucky to the car.

Bucky was at home when the someone at the door knocks. Bucky slowly gets up and opens the door a little. "Hello." Bucky says to the man. Bucky studies the man. The man is an alpha. Bucky was not happy with this. "Hi my name is Tanner Decook, a woman at the antique store told me your address. She told me that you knew something about a Rose Spruce."Tanner finishes. Bucky opens the door a little more and the alpha eyes widen a little at Bucky's stomach. "I don't want to come in. I know your alpha will get all mad if he smells that there was another alpha in the house. Tanner says. 

Bucky smiles at that. Tanner was a gentleman he had to say. "Come on, let's talk out back." Bucky says and leads him to the back patio. Tanner helps Bucky sit down and then sits down beside him. "So you know Rose." Tanner says. Bucky grins. "Well, I kind of do, just not in the way you know." Bucky says. Tanner looks lost so Bucky just sighs. "Do you believe in spirits? The afterlife?" Bucky asks. Tanner nods. "Well, I can see and talk to spirits." Bucky says. Tanner nods. "Have you seen Rose around?" Tanner asks. 

"Yes I have." Bucky says. Rose appears beside him. "Tanner, stop beating yourself up." Rose says. Bucky smiles. "Rose doesn't blame you. The accident couldn't change. You need to move on. Stop beating yourself up." Bucky says. Tanner looks shocked. "Did Rose tell you that? Wait, is she here right now?" Tanner asks. Bucky nods. Rose smiles and puts her hand onto Tanner's shoulder. Tanner sighs and puts his had over top of her and laughs quietly crying. Bucky smiles at the scene in front of him. 

"Ok, Sargeant. You win. But I will take care of your family." Tanner says. Rose smiles. "Don't let my kids forget me." Rose says. Bucky smiles, starting to cry at this moment. "Rose says to not let her kids forget her." Bucky says. Tanner nods. Rose steps back. "It looks like it is my time to go." Rose says. Bucky smiles. Rose is saying one final goodbye." Bucky says out loud. Tanner nods. "Take care of yourself Sargeant. " Tanner says. Rose nods and salutes.  Then disappears one last time. "She's gone." Bucky says. Tanner nods. "Thank you." He says. Bucky smiles.

Tanner leaves a couple of hours later. Bucky picks his cell phone up. "Hello?" Pepper answers. "Thanks." Bucky says. Pepper chuckles. "I take it tha you got the spirit crossed over and into the light?" She asks. Bucky smiles. "Yeppers and it is all thanks to you. You are a miracle worker." Bucky says. Pepper laughs. "Your very welcome." She replies. Bucky smiles again and the door opens. "Oh, Steve is home. I got to go. Thank you again and will hopefully see you soon." Bucky says. "Of course sweetheart. Bye." Pepper says. "Bye." Bucky says and hangs up. 

Steve smiles. "Hey sweetheart." Steve says and kisses Bucky. Bucky smiles and cuddles into his alpha. Steve gladly accepts and wraps his arms around Bucky.  "Love you." Bucky mumbles sleepily.  Steve chuckles. "Derek is taking all of your energy out of you." Steve says. Bucky makes a noise of agreement. "Alright, come on. It's time for a nap anyway." Steve says and leads Bucky up the stairs and to their bedroom.

 

 

 


	32. I'm so excited!

"So it's offical. No more helping spirits. You are due any day now." Natasha says. Bucky didn't want to leave the house so Sam, Natasha,  Pepper, and Wanda were at the house. Bucky was sitting on the couch with a blanket over him. Bucky had bags under his eyes. Bucky just couldn't sleep very well. Well, actually he will just pass out and wake up god knows how many hours and still was tired. Sam was concerned over this. "Ok, although I said no drugs. I am going to give you a bottle of pills that will help you with your tiredness and to relax your mucles so you can sleep." Sam says.

Natasha grabs her purse and takes the bottle of pills out and hands the bottle to Bucky. "Are you sure, this won't hurt our son?" Steve asks. Sam nods. "Only take one a day." Sam says. Pepper rubs Bucky's lower back. Wanda was talking with Natasha. "Ok, I do not want Bucky or our son hurt by this, what are the side affects?" Steve asks, using his doctor's voice. Sam chuckles. "The side affects is that Bucky is goingto bemore tirsd than usual. " Sam says. Bucky nods. "Ok." Bucky says. Wanda smiles. "I can't wait to meet him." Wanda says and puts her hand onto Bucky's stomach. "Me too, I can't wait to meet my sweet pea." Bucky says and smiles has Steve puts his arm around Bucky's shoulders. Bucky smiles. Bucky just feels so welcomed. 

"Umm excuse me sir, but can you help me?"  Asks the man. Bucky sighs. "I need to go to the washroom,  I will be right back." Buck says and enters he washroom. "What do you want?" Bucky whispers. "I need to talk to my wife." He says. "What's your name?" Bucky asks and takes a closer look at him. He had burns on his clothing and has black ash in his hair and on his skin. Looks like a fire. "Jack Lincoln. " He says. Bucky nods. "Ok, but I need to go back to my friends." Bucky whispers. Jack nods and disappears.  Bucky sighs and returns to his friends.

*2 hours later*

"What's his name again?" Wanda asks. "Jack Lincoln." Bucky says. Wanda looks at the computer screen. "Looks like he died from a house fire and went in to save his wife, Jade Lincoln,  and got her out but sadly he didn't make it out of the house." Wanda says. 

"Well that sucks." Bucky says. Pepper come downstairs. "Bucky? Why are here at the antique store? " Pepper asks. "Cause I wanted out of the house." Bucky says. Pepper nods. "I understand." Pepper says. "Thank god." Bucky says and Pepper and Wanda giggles with Bucky. "I need to find Jade." Bucky says. Wanda nods and types on the keyboard. "Got it, she is living with her sister that is 3 blocks from my house." Wanda says. Bucky nods. "Fantastic, we can talk to her tomorrow. " Bucky says and flinches. "What's wrong?" Pepper says a little frantic.  "Oh nothing. He just kicked a little too hard." Bucky says while rubbing his swollen belly. Pepper sighs in relief.  "Oh good, I thought that you were hurt really bad." Wanda says. 

Bucky opened the door. "Steve?" Bucky says. Silence, good Steve wasn't home yet. Bucky quickly walks in and hangs his coat up. Bucky slowly lowers himself on to the couch. Bucky lets his breath out when he settles down. "Jesus sweet pea, your taking all my energy away from me." Bucky says sweetly to his belly. Bucky didn't hear Steve come in the front door. "Soon you will be in my arms. God and you will be so loved." Bucky says and sniffles. Steve was now in the doorway of the living room and smiling at the scene in front of him.

"I will love you, your dad will love you, and all of our friends just will adore you. God I can't wait to meet you and see your eyes for the first time and to see you grow up." Bucky continues. Sam was with Steve and Steve stops Sam and Sam smiles at the scene as well. "To see you take your first steps, to see you go on your first date with girl or even a guy, I won't care. I will loce you too much in order to hate you." Bucky says with tears down his cheeks. 

"If you get my gift, it's okay. I will help you get through it. I know what it's like. Bullies will get in the way and even your heart will be broken, but I will help you. I promise." Bucky finishes and squeezes his eyes shut. Bucky's shoulder shake as Bucky is crying.  Steve walks towards Bucky and sits down beside him. Bucky leans against Steve as Steve wraps his arms around his lover. "I can't wait to meet him soon too." Steve says. Sam watches with tears in his eyes as he watches the Steve and Bucky and with there soon to be born son cuddle.


	33. What are we going to do?

Wanda smiles. "Hey Bucky, you ready?" Bucky nods and gets into the car with Wanda's help. As Wanda was driving she was excitingly talking about how she has a date with Sam Wilson. "That's great Wanda." Bucky says and smiles "Thank you Buckaroo." Wanda says and giggles when Bucky rolled his eyes.

Wanda turns into the driveway and parks the car. "Are you sure this is the place?" Bucky asks. "Yeppers, they already know we are coming." Wanda says and gets out of the car. Bucky knocks onto the door. " Why hello, dears, please come in." A woman says. "Hey, Jade this is Bucky." Wanda introduces.  Bucky and Jade shakes hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Bucky says and Jade nods. "I need to go to the store down the street, you wanna come?" She asks. Both Wanda and Bucky nods. 

Both Bucky and Wanda was following Jade to the store. "I'm sorry for your loss." Bucky says. Jade sighs. "Yeah, it sucks." Jade says. "You due any day?" Jade asks. "Due next week." Bucky says and blushes in embarrassment.  "That's great. " she whispers.  Jack appears beside Bucky. "Please tell her it is not her fault." Jack pleads. Bucky sighs. "Jade I need to tell you something. " Bucky says. Jade just looks at Bucky. "I can see and talk to spirits" Bucky says. Jade stops. "Really?" She asks and Bucky nods. "Wow, ... that's really something." Jade says. "Yeah." Bucky says.  "You know it's not your fault. The fire thing. He loved you so much that he went back for you." Bucky says.

Jade smiles. "Yeah, we really loved each other." She says as the trio entered the store.  Jade picks up the things she needed. "Does he forgive me?" Jade whispers. Bucky smiles. "Yeah, he forgives you." Bucky says. Jade laughs. "That is all I needed to hear and know." Jade says. Just then the ground shook a little. "What the hell was that?" Wanda asks. Bucky shudders in fear. Just then the ground shakes more violently.  "I think this is a earthquake." Wanda says and leads Bucky to the corner. 

Just then the ceiling collapsed.  

"Dr. Rogers, we have an emergency!  A bomb went off!" Natasha yells. The hospital was frantic. "Where? Where was the bombing? " Sam asks. Fury looks at his main doctors. "Downtown." Fury says. Steve gaspes. "No, no, no!" Steve says frantically.  "Steve, what's wrong?" Tony asks. "Bucky is downtown." Steve wails. Everyone gaspes. Steve and the others runs out of the hospital and into the ambulance.  

Wanda coughs. "Bucky! Buck where are you?" Wanda says frantically.  "I'm right here." Bucky says. Wanda crawls to him. "Oh thank god. Is the baby ok?" Wanda asks. Bucky nods. Wanda looks around. "I can't see a way out." She says. Bucky takes a deep breath and coughs. "What do we do?" Bucky asks. Wanda hugs Bucky.  "We are going to be okay." She says. But then pain erupted in Bucky's stomach. "Ahh!" Bucky shouts and falls. Wanda catchss him half way and sets him down. "What? What's wrong?" Wanda asks. Bucky takes a few deep breaths fast. Bucky groans in pain. 

"I think the baby is coming." Bucky says looking scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. More will definitely will come!


	34. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time! Just at a bad time. Derek, why did you pick a bad time for your mother? Poor Bucky. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Hopefully.

"What! Please tell me that this is a joke." Wanda says. Bucky was breathing and squeezes his eyes shut. "Does it look like I'm joking!" Bucky nearly yells. Wanda quickly turns pale. "Oh my god. How the fuck are we going to get you to the fucking hospital! You need a c section! " Wanda panics. Bucky yells out in pain. Wanda grabs her cell phone. "Ok, good news is that my phone survived,  but bad news is that there is no cell service." Wanda says. Bucky whines. 

Jack appears beside Bucky. "Jesus, do you know anyone who can hear me." Jack asks. Bucky just whines again. "My mother." Bucky says weakly. Wanda nods. "Your mom can see Jack, so he should be able to tell her where we are." Wanda says. Jack nods. "Hold on, help is on the way." Jack says and disappears.  Wanda grabs Bucky's hand. 

Steve was panicking. "Steve!" Winifred says. "Where is my son? He's not with you!" Winifred says close to tears. Rebecca arrives at the scene. Tony and everyone else was busy with the search groups and taking care of survivors who they rescued.  Steve was looking for Bucky. "Where is Wanda?" Pepper asks. "She is with Bucky I believe, if only I knew where he was!" Steve yells at the end. Winifred hugs Steve. "It's okay, Bucky is a strong person. He will be alright, I promise." She says. Steve was crying. Sarah comes and stops when she sees Winifred. Scott appears beside her. "Oh boy." Pepper says. Scott comes to his brother side. "Dude, why are you crying? What's going on?" Scott asks. Steve pulls away from Winifred. "I can't find Bucky. I need to know where he is." Steve demands. Scott rolled his eyes. "Honestly,  good riddance. " Scott says. Winifred scowls. "So, your the one who called my son a whore." She snarls. George stands up. "When we are done with this accident,  you and me are having talk. One on one." George says darkly. Scott pales a little and Steve smirks.

Winifred smirks as well. "Are you Bucky's mother?" A man says. Winifred looks at  him. "Do you know where he is?" She asks. "My name is Jack and your son is helping me deal with my business so I can go to the light, but follow me. And bring a doctor!" Jack says. Everyone was looking at her. "Why?" Winifred says. "Bucky's in labour!" Jack yells. Winifred gaspes. "Guys, follow me!" Winifred yells and runs. Everyone follows.

Bucky yells again. Wanda flinches. "Just breath, it's okay." Wanda soothes. Bucky just shakes his head. "Nothing is okay." Bucky whimpers out. Wanda didn't know what to do. She appears to be calm on the outside but honestly,  she is freaking out in her head. Bucky puts his hand against his stomach. "I can't take this for much longer." Bucky says weakly, feeling numb all over. "Bucky! Wanda! Where are you?" Wanda hears a voice. "Sam! Steve! We are down here! We need help!" Wanda yells. Sam appears. Sam couldn't get to them but he could see them. "Are you two okay?" Sam asks. Wanda nods. "I am but not so much for Bucky." Wanda yells. Sam notices. "Shit." Sam mutters.

"Shit." Steve hears. "Did you find him?" Steve asks his heart was pounding. "I found Bucky and Wanda but I need to tell her how to help Bucky. Bucky is in labour." Sam says. "What!" Steve yells. 

"Okay, Wanda be careful, but catch this." Sam says and drops something. Wanda catches it and takes a closer look at it. It was a knife. "Oh no, no, no. I can't do that. " Wanda says. Bucky grabs her hand and Wanda looks at him. "If you don't,  both me and my son will die. Please don't let my baby die." Bucky pleads for his life. Bucky waited all 9 months for Derek. Bucky wasn't going to let Derek die here. Wanda nods. "Sam, tell me where to cut." Wanda demands.  Sam nods. Bucky shows her where. "Don't put too much pressure on it, or you will cut the baby." Sam says. Wanda lowers the knife. "This is going to hurt." Wanda says. "Just do it." Bucky grits out. 

Wanda presses the knife and slices him open. Bucky screams. Wanda cries as she drops the knife. "Alright, take him out." Sam says. Wanda sniffles. "I'm sorry. " she whispers as she puts her hands into his stomach. 

Bucky wasn't sure if he was screaming any more. Bucky was in so much pain. Bucky could feel the pressure but wasn't 100% sure what was going on. Just then Bucky hears a baby cry. Bucky blinks through his tears and sees his baby boy. Derek was so small. Bucky cries even harder as Wanda stares at the baby with love in her eyes. Wanda hands the baby over to Bucky. Bucky smiles at the boy in his arms. "Hey baby. God look at you. You are so beautiful. " Bucky cries. Wanda smiles but then her eyes widen as Bucky slumps back and his eyes fluttering close. "Bucky! Keep your eyes open." Wanda wails. Wanda picks the baby up. Sam notices and the fire department finally opens a way to get Wanda and Bucky out. The paramedics rush in. Sam had to move fast or he was going to lose Bucky. Sam just can not let Bucky die. Not today. 

All Bucky could see was darkness. Bucky could only hear so little. Just then he felt hands on him. Where was Steve? Where is his baby boy? Bucky closes his eyes and let's the light consume him.

When Bucky finally awakes but still has his eyes close, Bucky could hear the hospitals machines beeping." Bucky?" He hears a voice says. Bucky flutters his eyes open. It was so bright. "Steve?" Bucky says, his voice was so quiet that he thought no one heard him. "I'm right here baby." Steve says gently. Bucky looks over and sees Steve. Bucky looks to his other side and around the hospital room. Everyone was there. Bucky looks at his mother. "Where's dad?" Bucky asks. "Talking with Scott." Winifred says. Bucky nods, still confused on what happened. 

Bucky closes his eyes. Bucky then snaps them open and looks around the room frantically.  Bucky remembers everything. "Where's my baby? " Bucky asks on the verge of panicking.  "Woah, easy. Wanda is getting him now." Steve says. Bucky slumps back onto the bed and flinches when pain erupted in his stomach. "Take it easy Buck." Sam says. Bucky sighs. Just then Wanda comes in with a bundle of blankets in her arms. "You want to meet your son." Wanda says. Bucky nods and Wanda carefully places the baby boy into Bucky's arms.

Bucky looks down and a tear rolls down his cheek. "Look at you, you are so beautiful. " Bucky whispers. Steve smiles and kisses Bucky's temple. "God I thought I lost you back there." Steve says. Bucky looks at him. "I'm not going anywhere. " Bucky says and looks down at his son again. Bucky cries. "He is so cute." Winifred says. Bucky smiles. "Come on, let's give the family some privacy. " Natasha says and leads everyone out of the room. Winifred stops at the doorway and looks behind her.  

Winifred smiles at her son and his family. Winifred was so proud of Bucky. Rebecca was beside Winifred. "I'm so happy for Bucky." Becca says. Her mother nods. They both look at the family and walks out of the hospital room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful! Truly beautiful. It is going to get better for this beautiful family! Thank you for the kudos! And the comments, as well as the bookmarks!


	35. The aftermath

Sam comes back into the hospital room where Bucky was still holding his baby boy. "Hey Buck, how you feeling?" Sam asks. Bucky sniffls and looks up. "I'm ok, my head hurts but I'm going to be fine." Bucky says and looks at his baby again and smiles. Bucky looks up again. "Where is Steve?" Bucky asks. "Steve is helping another patient at the moment." Sam answers. Bucky nods. 

"Now the reason, your head hurts so much is that you have a mild concussion." Sam says. "No wonder why my eyes burns from thes bright lights." Bucky says. Sam goes over and dim the lights down. "Better?" Sam asks. "Much." Bucky replies. Sam walks over and looks at the baby boy. Derek has big blue grey eyes. "Has your eyes." Sam says and Bucky smiles. "Steve said that as well." Bucky says. Sam smiles brightens. "Well, he wwasn't lying, that's for sure." Sam shots back and Bucky scoffs. "Well, I just hope he doesn't have my gift." Bucky says sadly. Sam understood why Bucky kept on saying those words. 

Steve comes in. "Hey Buck, how are you doing?" Steve asks. Bucky smies shyly. "I'm doing just fine." Bucky says. Steve walks over and sits down on to Bucky's hospital bed and Steve kisses Bucky's forehead. Bucky closes his eyes. "How is Derek doing?" Steve says and watches Derek grab at Bucky's thumb. "Derek is doing great." Bucky says and smiles at him as Derek holds onto Bucky's thumb. "He is so cute." Bucky says quietly. "He is cute. You know Jade and I wanted kids." Jack says appearing beside him. Bucky looks at Jack. "Well mister, I need to talk to your wife, so you can go into the light." Bucky says. Sam chuckles. "Already sounding like a mother." And Bucky glares at Sam.

Jade knocks onto the door. "I heard what happened.  Are you ok?" She asks while walking towards Bucky's bed. Bucky smiles. "I'm fine, so is this little one." Bucky says and Jade sees the baby boy. "Oh my gosh, he is adorable." Jade says smiling. "He is, isn't he?" Bucky says. Jade nods. "Tell her I'm here." Jack says and touches Jade's cheek. Jade puts her hand onto her cheek and whispers her husband's name. "No need to, she already knows your here." Buck says to Jack. Jack smiles. "I guess I did." Jack says and laughs. 

"What is Jack saying?" Jade says. "That he got your attention." Bucky says. Jade smiles. "He sure did." Jade says and laughs quietly.  "It's not her fault, the fire. It started on its own." Jack says. Bucky looks at his baby boy and then at Jade. "He says it is not your fault. The fire started on its own. " Bucky says. Jade nods. "I know, but I just can't help myself. " Jade says. Jack sighs. "I did that too, I always blame things on myself, but you need to realize that it is not your fault and nothing can change that." Bucky says sternly. Jade sighs. "Your right. It is not my fault." Jade says. Jack smiles. "Thank you for saying that." Jack says to Bucky. Bucky nods. Jack smiles and sees something. "Wow, that's beautiful." Jack says and walks towards it. Jack stops and looks at Bucky. "Make sure she takes care of herself." Jack says.

"Of course." Bucky says and Jack walks into the light and disappears for one last time. "He's gone." Bucky says not really looking in any body's eyes. Steve was awed by this. This was the first time Seve watched Bucky does his gift and help others. Steve didn't believe he could fall even more in love with his omega but he does. "Thank you." Jade cries. Bucky smiles. "Of course." Bucky says quietly.  

A couple of hours later, Bucky was sleeping as Steve was holding Derek. "Hey buddy, I know I'm not as awesome as your mom, but I'm second best." Steve says to Derek. Derek just stares at him with Bucky's eyes. Steve was amazed by Derek. It looks like Derek is going to be more like his mom than Steve. Steve smiles. Steve looks at Bucky. Steve was the luckiest man alive and he knew it.


	36. Time just keeps moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story is coming closer to the end. Don't worry, there is still alot coming ahead.

*5 years later*

Bucky walks into Derek's room and sits down onto the bed. "Derek, sweet pea, it's time to wake up. You have to get ready for school." Bucky says and Derek groggily opens his eyes. "Ok mom." Derek yawns. Bucky smiles and kisses his son's head. Bucky stands up and stops at the doorway. "Breakfast is ready." Bucky says and Derek moves faster. Bucky giggles as he walks down the stairs.  

Derek likes breakfast like his dad. Bucky hates eating breakfast, it took Steve forever to get Bucky to start eating breakfast. Derek was amazing though. Derek had Bucky's eyes and his charm. But has Steve' golden blond hair and can not tell a lie. But Derek was a mommy's boy though. Derek runs down the stairs. "Hey, no running down the stairs, I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." Bucky says using his mother's voice. Derek smiles sheepishly.  "Sorry mom." Derek says and sits own at the table. "it's fine sweet pea, just be more careful next time. Now eat your breakfast." Buck says and sets the plate down. 

Bucky puts another plate of food onto the table when Steve comes in. "Thanks Buck." Steve says and kisses him sweetly on the lips. "Welcome." Bucky says grinning. Derek looks between hs mom and dad. "Oh mom, before I forget, is it ok if Justin comes over after school? His mom aready said yes." Derek asks. Bucky thinks about it for a minute. "Sure, why not since his mother already said it was okay." Bucky says. Derek smiles. "Thanks mom, your the best!" Derek says as he puts his backpack on. Steve helps Derek put his shoes on and then Steve put his coat on. 

"I will drive Derek to school this time." Steve says and kisses Bucky again. Bucky smiles. "Thanks honey." Bucky says. "Of course." Steve says. Derek opens the door. "Bye mom, I love you." Derek says. "Bye sweet pea, have a good day at school and I love you too." Bucky says as Steve closes the door. Bucky sighs happily as it was finally quiet. Derek was 5 years old now and makes lots of noise. It was nice to have a few hours of peace an quiet. 

*2 hours later*

Pepper smiles. "Hey Buck, how is everything?"  Pepper asks. "Everything is great." Bucky says and hamgs his coat up. "How's business?" Bucky asks. "Busy." Pepper replies as she calculates the price of the customer things. Bucky smiles. "That's great." Bucky says. "Can you go downstairs and sort some boxes, a few families donated some stuff that is close to a hundred years old." Pepper says. Bucky nods and walks downstairs to his office. "Hey, you can help me right?" A man says. He looks around his late twenties. "What do you need help with?" Bucky asks. "My girlfriend, she wanted to help me but my cancer got to bad." He says and disappears. Bucky groans. Spirits ask for help but then disappears every single time and it's annoying. Buck sits down at his desk and powers his laptop on. Bucky starts searching for the man.

  _Tlyer Birch has died on November 10th at 4:45 in the afternoon to stage 4 lung cancer. Tlyer's girlfriend, Meghan Frost, has supported Tlyer to the end, but the cancer had gone to far and there was no chace of Tlyer to live._

 Bucky looks away from his laptop. Bucky felt bad for Meghan. To know what it is like to lose the love of your life. Bucky wouldn't know what to do he Steve or Derek died. Meghan probably blames herself for not doing more. That is what Tlyer wants, well he as going to help Meghan and Tlyer, no matter what. 

Bucky comes home, in an hour Derek was going to be home, so Bucky just layed down onto the couch and watched some TV. Bucky was in the middle of 'Stranger Things' when Derek came in. "Hey mom." Derek says. Justin comes in. "Hi." Justin says shyly. "Hey boys, do you two want a snack?" Bucky asks. "Yes please" both Derek and Justin say. Bucky walks into the kitchen and grabs a jar of peanut butter. Bucky wrinkles his nose. Sadly, Derek loves peanut butter li, e Steve and wants to eatit with apples. So Bucky cuts a couple of apples and puts the apple slices onto the plate and puts a couple of big spoonfuls of peanut butter on the side. Bucky walks into the living room and puts the plate in front of the two boys who instantly digs into the food.

Bucky smiles and giggles quietly. "You too are such hungry boys." Bucky says and the two boys nods. Bucky sighs happily and walks back into the kitchen. Bucky checks his cell phone for any messages and sees that nobody texted him. Bucky walks into his bedroom and grabs the dirty clothes. Then Bucky walks into Derek's room and sighs at the dirty clothes all over the floor. Ucky then picks up the clothes and goes into the bathroom. Bucky puts the dirty clothes into the washing machine. Once that was done, Bucky walks back into the living room and pucks the empty plate and puts the dirty plate into the sink. "Do you teo have any homework?" Bucky asks.

The two boys shakes there heads no. "Come on, let's go to my room." Derek says to Justin. Derek and Justin goes upstairs to Derek's bedroom.  Bucky sighs again and sits down. "Cute kid." Tyler says. "Yeah, he is, now do you know where Meghan lives?" Bucky asks. Tlyer looks down. "Yeah at her apartment on Avenue Street. Apartment number 204." Tlyer says and Bucky writes it down. This will be helpful for tomorrow.  "Thanks." Bucky says and Tlyer just disappers, as usual. 

 


	37. Chapter 37

Bucky sighs. "Thanks for letting Justin over for a few hours." Bucky says to Justin's mother. "No thank you for letting me have some peace and quiet. " Justin's mother says and they both giggle. Justin walks out and stands beside his mother with hos backpack on. Derek stands beside Bucky. "Bye Justin." Derek says. "Bye Derek, see you tomorrow at school." Justin says. Bucky says hos final goodbye and closes the door. "Thanks mom for letting Justin over." Derek says and hugs his mother's legs. Bucky giggles at this and goes onto his knees and properly hugs his son. "Of course." Bucky says. 

"Come on, dad will be home soon." Bucky says and walks into the kitchen. "Do you have a idea on what you want for dinner?" Bucky asks. Derek shakes his head no. "Sorry." Derek says. "Hey, it's no problem sweet pea." Bucky says and smiles at Derek. Just then Steve comes in. "Hey." Stev says and kisses Bucky. "Daddy, your home!" Derek says happily. Steve picks Derek up. "Yes, I am home, anything for dinner?" Steve asks. "I was jut going to asks what you felt like eating." Bucky says. "Hmmm, what to eat." Steve thinks. "I honestly have no clue." Bucky sighs. Bucky opens the fridge and looks into it. "Jesus." Bucky mutters. He has no clue wha to wpeat either. 

Bucky was getting frustrated. "What about we order pizza, or something." Steve suggests. "Then you are doing it." Bucky says and hands the phone to Steve. Steve puts Derek down and grabs the phone. "Come on Derek, let's see and pick what movie you want to watch. Derek smiles and quickly goes into the living room. 

It turns out that both Bucky and Derek picked 'Iron Man' because Derek likes that movie that much. Honestly, Bucky only seen the first half of the movie. Just the Steve comes in and sets the boxes down. The whole family sits down and Bucky hits play on the remote. 

Half way through the movie, food all gone, Bucky was happily cuddling in to Steve. Derek was on the floor in front and can't take his eyes off the screen. "Hey, I thought you were going to talk to her." Tyler says. Bucky sighs. Bucky went to go to the kitchen when Derek asked the question that made Bucky's heart shatter. "Mom, who is that beside you?" Derek asks. Bucky pales and quickly goes into the kitchen. No, this can't be happening. No way, Derek was just playing a joke. "So, your kid can see me? Intersting. " Tyler says. "What the hell, why the hell did you do that!?" Bucky hisses quietly. Bucky was on the verge of tears. "Sorry, I didn't know he was going to see me as well." Tyler says putting his hands up in surrender. Bucky sighs.

"it's okay, you didn't know. I was planning on talking to Meghan tomorrow. I was too busy today." Bucky says. Tyler nods and disappears. Bucky leans back against the counter. Derek can't have it. Bucky was so afraid. Bucky couldn't believe it. Now Derek is going to have bullies, and won't fit in, and will be called a freak. Just like Bucky when he was growing up. Bucky didn't know if he could handle this. Bucky takes a deep breath and tries to encourage himself to walk into the living room . "Okay, you can do this." Bucky mutters to hiself and walks into the living room. Before Bucky could call himself a coward and run back into the kitchen, both Steve and Derek looks at Bucky.

Bucky just sits down and looks straight ahead. "Mom, who was that?" Derek asks again. Bucky closes his eyes. Derek has it, has Bucky's gift amd Bucky hated hmself to think that Derek was going to have a normal childhood. "Derek, I need to explain this to you." Bucky begans. "What you just saw was a spirit. Ummm it's a gift from my side of the family. My mother has this gift and it passed down to me, which sadly passed down to you. Spirits comes to us for help. My mother and I help these spirits finish their last business in order to cross them into the light." Bucky says. Derek looks at his mother.

"Are you sad, that I have this gift mom?" Derek asks. Bucky sighs. "Yes and no. Yes because for me I had been bullied badly when they find out and had a hard time to find someone who will accept me for who I was. I am afraid that you will have that childhood that I had. For the no because, you are going to help so many people." Bucky says and tries to fight the tears. Steve hugs Bucky and Derek crawls over and snuggles into Bucky's lap. "it's okay mommy, I will be alright." Derek says. Bucky just nods and lks at the time. "O look, it's bedtime. " Bucky saus and Derek gets up to get ready for bed.

That night Bucky cried. Derek asked if his Bucky could cuddle with him until Derek fell asleep and now Bucky has tears. Bucky kisses Derek's head and sniffles. Steve opens the door quietly. "Come on honey, let's go to bed." Steve says. Bucky slowly get up and follows Steve. Steve held Bucky that night. Whispering comfortin words into Bucky's ear. Bucky relaxes and falls asleep tovthe exhaustion from all the crying.


	38. Meghan Birch

Bucky drops Derek off at school. "Have a good at school Derek." Bucky says. Derek waves. "Bye mom." Derek says and runs to Just and another boy. Bucky smiles and drives off. Bucky turns right instead of left. Bucky sighs keeping his eyes on the road. Derek is at the stage where he questions everything. Bucky turns into the parking lot and parks the car. Bucky enters the apartment building. Bucky refuses to go on the elevator. Not ever since he was 16 years old, and his mother is just the same. 

_A 16 year old Bucky walks into the evlevator with his mother. "Okay, so when a spirit is angry, you need to be careful, because it might lash out at you with out meaning too." Winifred says. Bucky looks lost. "Why?" He asks. Winifred sighs and press the button to which floor they want on. "Because there anger gets too much and they lose control of it." Winifred says. Bucky nods. "That makes a lot more sense." Bucky says. Winifred smiles. "That's good." She says and Bucky smiles. Winifred is getting concerned. Bucky always hated small place. Claustrophobic sucks, she should have taken the stairs and mentally kicks herself._

_"How much longer will this take?" Bucky asks strtin to breath a bit faster.  Winifred was beside him in a second.  "Not much longer I promise." She says. But then the elevator stops. Bucky pales. "No, come on." Winifred says. "Mom, I'm freaking out. Oh my god, we are going to die." Bucky panics. Bucky puts jis hands over his ears and squeezes his eyes shut. Winifred hugs Bucky and hums. She always does that routine every time he has this panic attack. It always works._

Bucky shudders when the flashback goes through his mind. Bucky knocks on the door when he counts to 204. The door opens to reveal a half naked man and Bucky looks away quickly. "Sorry, did i come at a bad time, i come back another time." Bucky says quickly refusing to look at the alpha. "I was just leaving, Meghan! Someone is here for you!" He yells and walks past Bucky. Bucky sighs in relief when the alpha disappears. "Had a bad past with alphas?"  Meghan asks. Bucky nods. "Yeah, I had one stalk me." Bucky says and sees Meghan grimace.  "Alphas are disgusting, if you find the right one it is much better." Meghan says. Bucky nods.

"Yeah, I have a alpha who is amazing and have a 5 year old son now." Bucky says. Meghan let's Bucky in. "Yeah, I had a alpha too, but he died of stage 4 lung cancer. I wished I could have done something." Meghan says. Bucky sighs. "There was nothing you could have done. Tyler needed someone who loved and supported him for the last of his life."  Bucky says. Meghn sniffles. "I meet you for the first time and you have the right words to says. How do you do it?" She asks and Bucky shrugs. "My mother told me that in is a skill to have and that it will get me a long way in life." Bucky says. Megan nods.

"Do yo know Tyler?" Meghan asks. Bucky sighs. "In a way, I guess." Bucky says and Meghan tells him to go on. "I have a gift. I can see and talk to spirits. I have talked to Tyler recently." Bucky says. Meghan stares at him. "And your not joking." Meghan says and Bucky nods. Meghan then bursts into laughter. Bucky knew that laughter. It was mocking laughter. "I'm sorry,  that is so rude of me. But I actually believe you. " Meghan says. Bucky was surprised at that.

"Tyler is here." Bucky says as he looks to his right at Tyler. Meghan gaspes. "Tyler I am so sorry. But now I know that I could have done nothing but you will always be in my heart." She says. Tyler smiles. "Thanks Buck. The light is right there so goodbye." Tyler disappears for one last time. "He is gone." Bucky says and Meghan laughs. "Thank you." Was all she said.


	39. A hateful spirit.

Derek was in his room when a 6 year old girl appears beside him. "Ummm hi?" Derek says. The girl waves. "Hi." She says happily. "Why are you here?" Derek asks using a different approach. "I want to be friends with you. " she says simply. "You should go talk to my mom. He can help you go into the light." Derek says. "No! I don't like him, he is going to send me away." She says. Derek felt guilty. "Are you telling me to lie to my mom, that you are not here but you are. I can't tell a lie to mom." Derek says. "Please don't tell him." She pleads. Derek looks down. "I can try." Derek whispers. But then Bucky knocks on the door. "Sweet pea, are you ready for school?" Bucky asks. Derek looks forward again to see that she was gone. "Yeah mom." Derek says and grabs his backpack. Derek couldn't look at his mother in the eye. He felt so guilty for not telling Bucky.

Bucky frowns when Steve and Derek leaves. Derek looked so guilty and wouldn't look at hm in the eye. Bucky sighs. Bucky will talk to Derek when he gets home. Bucky walks upstairs and walks into Derek's room and starts to clean up. Bucky opens his sons closet door and gasps when he sees a girl. "Wow, okay you scared me, which is not easy to do." Bucky says. "Why are you here?" Bucky asks. "Derek said I could stay here." She says. Bucky raises his eyebrows. "Well, this is technically my house, so why don't you tell me who you want to talk to." Bucky tries again. "Go away! I hate you!" She yells and disappears. "Ok then, I talk to you later, I guess." Bucky mutters.

Bucky walks into the hospital and spots Steve right away. Steve smiles when he sees his husband. "Well, what the pleasure of meeting you here. " Bucky smiles. "Oh nothing, just asking a really handsome alpha to look something up for me." Bucky teases back. Steve furrows his eyes, dropping the joke all together. "Who are you looking for?" Steve asks. "A 6 year old girl who hates me and I found out that Derek lied to me." Bucky says not impressed laced into his voice. Steve gasps. "No way, Derek can't lie to you. I look her up right away." Steve says. Bucky nods and walks with Steve. "Hey Buck, how are you doing?" Natasha says. "Oh not to much." Bucky says. "How's Derek?" Nataxha asks. Bucky sighs. "He is good, found out a couple of days ago that he inherited my gift. Also he lied to me today and I am not impressed." Bucky grumbles the last part. Natasha looks shocked. "For real? " she asks and Bucky nods. "Wow." She says. 

Steve comes back. "Here you go. It turns out that it is a Julia Fate, a 6 year old girl who died of ammonia, just 2 weeks ago." Steve says. Bucky frowns. "Yeah, and she is a bad influence on our son, so I don't want her around." Bucky says. Steve nods. "I agree with you. " Seve says and kisses Bucky. Bucky looks at his watch. "What time does your shift end?" Bucky asks. Steve looks at his own watch. "Right now actually." Steve says and smiles. "Good, cause it's time to pick Derek up from school." Bucky says and heads towards the car. Both Steve and Bucky gets into the car and Bucky drives off. 

Derek happily says goodbye to his friends and climbs into the car. "Hey mom, hey dad." Derek says. "Hey kiddo, how was school?" Steve asks. "It was good." Derek says. Bucky turns and parks the car. "Alright, sweet pea we need to talk." Bucky says turning in his seat. "Yes." Derek says. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Bucky asks. Derek nods. "There is this little girl, I think she is around my age and she doesn't want me to tell you."Derek confesses. Bucky sighs. "I know, she expressed herself vey well." Bucky says. "I'm sorry mom, I hate lying to you. " Derek says. "It's okay sweet pea, just tell me next time okay?" Bucky asks. Derk nods and Bucky smiles. "Good, now let's go into the house." Bucky says and Bucky, Steve, and Derek gets out of the car. 

Bucky stops when he enters the kitchen. Every single knife was out and around Julia. "You will not take me away from Derek." She demands. Steve comes in. "Okay this is enough, Julia, leave me and my family alone." Steve says sternly and seriously. Julia disappears. "Is she gone?" Steveasks. "For now." Was all Bucky says. Steve nods and puts the knives away in its proper place. "We nesd to talk to Julia's parents." Steve says and Bucky nods. 

Bucky enters the hospital lobby. "Hello are you Julia's parents?" Bucky asks. "Yes we are, your husband was telling us that you wanted to talk to us." Julia's mother says. Bucky nods. How was Julia when she was alive? " Bucky asks. The father picks up. "She was quiet, she drew and wrote alot. At some point she just didn't want us to come. Like we weren't there when she died." He says. Bucky nods. "Well, I am just going to says it but I can see and talk to ghosts and your daughter is haunting my son." Bucky says. "We can take a look of what she wrote and drew. If you like?" Julia's mother says. Bucky nods. "I would like that very much, thank you." Bucky says and stands up and shakes both of their hands.


	40. Where is he!

"Dinners ready!" Bucky shouts up the stairs. Both Steve and Derek runs down the stairs. "What did I tell you boys!?" Bucky says sternly and puts his hands onto his hips. "Sorry mom." Both Steve and Derek says. Bucky sighs and puts dinner on the table. "Thanks mom." Derek says and digs into his food. "Thank you baby." Steve says. "Of course." Bucky starts to eat his food.

Once Bucky put Derek into bed, Bucky climbs into his and lays down beside Steve.  Bucky wasn't wearing a shirt at the moment and Steve runs his hand along Bucky's scar on his stomach. Bucky puts his hand over Steves and sighs. "I was so sure, that I was going to lose you." Steve whispers and Bucky turns onto his side and searches Steve's face. "I will tell you again, II'm not going anywhere. " Bucky says. Steve pulls Bucky against his chest and sighs. "I love you." Steve whispers. " love you too." Bucky mumbles tiredly. Steve sighs again and holds his omega like it was the last time Steve was ever going to touch Bucky. They both softly drift off to sleep. 

_" Mom?" Derek asks and Bucky turns to him. "Yes sweet pea." Bucky says. "I can't see, where am I?" Derek asks. Bucky was confused and looks at Derek again, only this time Julia was behind him. "You leave my son alone." Bucky demands. "Nope, no can do." Julia says. Bucky glares at her and they both disappear. "Derek? Derek! Where are you?" Bucky asks frantically._

Bucky sits bolt right up. Bucky was breathing hard and fast. Bucky shakily gets up and goes to check on Derek. Bucky knocks softly and opens the door. Derek is not in bed. Bucky trying to calm his nerves down and checks everywhere. Bucky checks the kitchen, living room, bathroom, all the bedrooms and can't see Derek. This is where starts to panic. "Derek! Derek! Where are you?" Bucky calls frantic. Steve enters the living room. "Bucky, what's wrong?" Steve asks concern. "Derek is gone, i can't find him anywhere!"  Bucky says in tears. "It's okay, i check out back." Steve says and Bucky checks in the front yard. "Derek!" Bucky calls. Bucky runs back into the house and yanks every closet doors opens and panics even more when Derek is no where in sight.

"He is not in the backyard." Steve says. Bucky sobs. "He's gone! My baby boy is gone!" Bucky wails and Steve catches Bucky as Bucky's legs give out under neath him. Steve pulls his phone out, while still holding Bucky, Steve calls Sam. "Hello?"  Sam answers groggily. "Sam, I need your help." Steve says panicking.  "Steve? What's wrong? Why is Bucky crying?" Sam asks concern now. "Derek is not at home, and we can't find him anywhere." Steve says. "I call the others and will be there in 10 minutes, just hold on!" Sam says and hangs up.

 Steve rubs Bucky's back as Bucky keeps sobbing and sobbing. "She took him away!" Bucky sobs out. Steve knew exactly who Bucky was talking about. "It's okay baby, we will get our son back." Steve says determined to do anything to get Derek back. For Bucky and himself. Sam opens the door. Sam and Natasha and Clint runs into the living room. Pepper joins quickly and automatically sits down beside Bucky and hugs him. "Everyone is here, let's go look for Derek." Sam says and almost everyone leaves. The only ones at the house is Bucky, Pepper and Wanda. 

The door bell rings. "I get it." Wanda says. Bucky was a absolute mess. His eyes were red and puffy and his nose is red from all the crying. "It's Julia's parents." Wanda says gently and they both come in. "What's going on?" Julia's father asks.  Bucky couldn't speak, for he was too upset. Pepper explains it instead. "Julia hated Bucky, for Bucky was trying to help her, but Julia took Bucky's son, Derek, and now his boy is missing." Pepper says. Julia's mother gasps and puts her hamd over her mouth. "We read some of her stuff that she wrote, but nothing is wrong." Julia's father says. 

Just then Bucky's cell phone rings and Bucky picks up right away.  "Please,  tell me you found my baby boy." Bucky says. Pepper takes the phone and puts it onto speaker, so everyone could hear the news. "I'm sorry Buck. He is not in th west side of town." Tony says mournfully.  Bucky bursts in to tears again. "Tanks Tony, can you help Sam or even Steve please? " Wanda asks. "Of course, Bucky we are going to find him. The police are lookin for him too." Tony says. Tony then sighs and hangs up.

Bucky was miserable. He just wanted his baby boy back. His sweet pea. Bucky had enough of Julia's prank. "Julia, give me my son back!" Bucky stands and shouts. "I will do anything just please,  give me my baby boy back. Please!" Bucky shouts once again. "You will never get him back." Julia says. "Why!? Why do yoy hate me so much!" Bucky begs. Julia's mother gasps. "She's here." Winifred says when she enters the living room. Julia disappears and Bucky sobs once again. Winifred hugs her son. She hums him a sweet lullaby to help soothe his breaking heart. 

"Mom, I can't handle this anymore! " Bucky whimpers.  Bucky had no more tears left in him. Only broken noises. "Shhhh, we will find him." WWinifred whispers. "How are you so sure?" Bucky whimpers out. Winifred couldn't answer that one. Winifred can't lie to her son. What if they can't find Derek?  Steve comes in. "Nothing in the north side." Steve mourns. Bucky just whimpers louder and Steve sits down and drags Bucky into his lap. Bot Steve and Bucky were clinging onto each other for support. To keep them grounded. 

A couple of hours later, Bucky just stares. No blinking, no nothing just stares. The paramedic, came in to say that Bucky's body was shutting down because the body kept on trying to huft itself. Steve was struggling at this point as well. Steve was just has scared for what will happen to his omega if Derek is never found. Sam comes in. "I have a surprise for the both of you." Sam says. Natasha comes in with a bright smile on her face. In her arms was Derek. 

"Derek, oh my god! Where the hell were you!?" Steve says and hugs Derek close to his body.  "I don't know, I was asleep in my bed and just woke up in the middle of the woods." Derek whimpers out. Derek was badly shaken up. Sgeve frowns and looks at his husband.  "Buck?" Steve says but Bucky just keeps staring at the wall. Derek notices this and crawls into Bucky's arms and cuddles into him. "Mommy, wake up. I am okay, I'm here." Derek says. Bucky just curls around his son and sobs. Bucky wasn't sobbing out of fear but out of relief. Steve was glad that Derek could get Bucky to snap out of his daze.  


	41. The last time and she is gone.

Bucky was a little protective for the past 2 weeks. Bucky would keep checking on Derek. Bucky couldn't sleep properly for a few days and somehow almost crashes. "You need to get some sleep sweetheart." Steve says. Bucky was sitting by Derek's bed and was watching his baby boy sleep. "Why Buck? I don't want you to hurt yourself." Steve pleads.  "Because, if I go to sleep he might be gone when I wake up again and I can't handle that for a second time." Bucky whimpers out. Steve sighs and warps hs arms around Bucky and pulls him up.

"He won't disappear again." Steve says firmly. Bucky struggles.  "And how the hell do you trust that?" Bucky says. Steve holds Bucky tighter. "Because I believe in you and you will get her into that light. Julia's parents ars coming over tomorrow. " Steve says and kisses Bucky. Bucky gives up and collapsed into Steve's arms and let Steve hold him. Steve carefully moves Bucky into the bedroom and lays him down. "What do you want baby?" Steve asks. "I just want to be held." Bucky says and cuddles into Steve's arms. Steve holds onto Bucky tightly as Bucky pretty much passes out in a few seconds and was now peacefully sleeping.

 Bucky was in the kitchen when he heard the door bell ring. Bucky puts his book down and opens the front door. "Hi." Bucky says when he sees that it is, in fact, Julia's parents that on the other side of the door. "Hello." Julia's mother says and Bucky lets them inside the house and to the living room. "So, how are you and Derek?" Julia's father says. "We are both fine." Bucky says. "Have you seen Julia around?" Mrs. Fate asks. "Yeah, she is here now." Bucky says, doing a pretty damn good job at hiding his scoff. Julia was beside her mother.

"Julia even though you are not phiscally here, i still want you to know that even you pushed us away, we still loved you and will always love you for the rest of our lives." Julia's mother says. Bucky was hoping that Julia could forgive them. "I am sorry for taking your son away from you. And tell mom and dad that i forgive, it is just... can they forgive me for pushing them away." Julia says. "Bucky nods. "She forgives you, she just wants to know if you can forgive her for pushing you two away." Bucky says.

"Of course we forgive you." Julia's mother says sweetly and she was silently crying. It wasn't sad tears, they were happy tears because they now know that their precious daughter,  who had ammonia and died way too young in her age, forgives them. Forgives them from there mistakes and both Julia's mother and father feel for at peace,  then they did in a long, long time. 

"Honey, you can't stay here forever, you know that right?" Julia's mother says. Bucky looks at the girl. "Your mother is right you know. But I learned something a long time ago was that you are not really dead and you know why?" Bucky says. "Why?" Julia asks. "Because you are always in there hearts and minds 24/7. Everyday." Bucky says. Both Julia's parents smiles at Bucky's choice of words. Julia smiles. "Your right, woah what is that?" She asks scared. "It's the light. You don't have to be scared. It is only for you." Bucky says. Julia nods and takes a deep breath and walks into the light and disappears for one final last time. 

"She's gone." Bucky says and Julia's parents hugs each other.

That night, Bucky was watching Derek and Steve. Bucky never felt so happy in his life. Bucky had been through hell in his childhood but yet Bucky had manage to find Steve. Bucky fell in love with Steve and Steve had fallen in love with Bucky. Steve accepted Bucky's gift. Then Bucky had gotten pregnant and given birth to his son and even though Derek has Bucky's gift,  Bucky knew that everything was going to be alright and that always will feel safe and loved by his family and friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hate to break it to you but there will be one more chapter and then this story is finished.   
> I know it sucks but thank you for everything. For the kudos, bookmarks, and the comments. I never expected this many people to read my story.   
> Thank you all!


	42. The ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last chapter!  
> This is amazing! Trust me I already have lots of ideas for more stories.  
> Thank you all and have a good life.  
> Now remember you only have ONE LIFE AND YOU NEED TO LIVE IT AND HAVE FUN!
> 
> I will apologize for the ending being short. But the beginning was short to, so it kinda makes sense to me. Sorry if it doesn't make sense to you.

My name is James Buchanan Rogers, and now my son, Derek, has my gift. But to tell you, that I have learned not too long ago that My gift has been past down for generations and the first born will inherit the gift.  
I was the first born, so I have gotten the gift. My son's daughter, my grand daughter first born son. And so, no matter what, just so you now that I and the others who have this gift is going to be alright.  
Our duty is to help those spirits with unfinished business and to go into the light. But as we help spirits, we also help those people who have lost loved ones feel more at peace.  
And that.... we are going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... not to bad of an ending I hope! Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Parkshan820 was here!


End file.
